Young Hearts A Fire Lucy and Kevin as Teenagers
by LucyGar23
Summary: Lucy and Kevin as teens!
1. A Life is Forever Changed

CHAPTER 1: A Life Is Forever Changed  
  
Part 1: Flashbacks  
  
Lucy Camden sat on the airplane just the ripe old age of 16 How could, she be pregnant.  
  
Lucy's life was going so well for her; she was captain of the debate team at her High School.   
  
Her family was really close to each other.   
  
Lucy thought to back how did she get herself in this situation? She leaned back in her seat and drifted off to sleep  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Annie.. Lucy can you please come downstairsÀ8À  
  
Lucy.. Yes mom?  
  
Annie.. Your dad and me just received a call form your grandparents in Buffalo  
  
Lucy.. Yes  
  
Annie.. They wanted to know if you would like to come spend Spring Break with them  
  
Lucy.. All by myself, no other sibling  
  
Annie,, yes by your self.. The colonel thought that they don't spend enough time with you  
  
Lucy.. I would love too when do I leave  
  
Annie.. I need to call them back and tell them that you are interested and so they can FedEx us the ticket  
  
Lucy.. Ok that sounds great I can't wait to leave  
  
Annie.. Well go ahead and go upstairs and start packing..  
  
Lucy left for Buffalo on Saturday, March 10, 2003 Lucy met her grandparents at the airport She was ready for a fun filled week But what Lucy did not realize that this trip would change her life forever.  
  
Lucy.. Grandma.. Do you think I could take the car and go shopping one day this week?  
  
Ruth yes I think you can.. Tuesday would probably be good because my grandpa have some errand we have to do..  
  
Lucy.. Thanks..  
  
Tuesday came and she took her grandparents car and went shopping first she stopped in The GAP and got some pants.. While she was there she noticed a hottie picking some clothes out. She kept looking up at him and smilingÀÀ_À| À When Lucy did not realize the guy came over towards her..  
  
Guy Hello my name is Kevin Kinkirk  
  
Lucy.. Hello my name is Lucy Camden..  
  
Kevin.. I noticed you kept looking at me..  
  
Lucy..*blushing* Sorry..  
  
Kevin.. No thats ok.. I was looking at you to..  
  
Lucy.. would you like to go get something to eat I am famished  
  
Kevin that sounds great..  
  
Kevin and Lucy go and east and have great conversation over lunch..  
  
Kevin so Lucy.. where are you from?  
  
Lucy.. I am from California I am visiting my grandparents..  
  
Kevin cool.. so how old are you?  
  
Lucy.. 16..  
  
Kevin WHAT?!?!? I thought you were like 19  
  
Lucy.. nope how old are you?  
  
Kevin.. 20  
  
Lucy.. wow!! Hey I hate to cut this short but I need to go before my grandparents get worried  
  
Kevin ok well here is my number maybe we can go out before you go back  
  
Lucy thanks here is my grandparents number..  
  
Kevin.. Ok I will call you tonight..  
  
Lucy.. Ok I will talk to tonight then..  
  
Kevin leaned in and kissed Lucy on the cheek..  
  
Lucy was awakened by the sound of the stewardess  
  
Stewardess.. Ladies and gentlemen please return to your seat and return them to the up right position.. Thank you we will be landing in our destination in about 10 minutes  
  
The plane landed and Lucy quickly filed off the plane.. She was looking down at the ground thinking to her self.. How was going to Kevin.. How would her react.. Lucy went to the baggage claim and got her bags.. while she was there she knocked in to a man  
  
Lucy.. oh I am so sorry sir..* her voice trailed off*  
  
Lucy.. Kevin what are you doing here?  
  
Kevin Lucy.. What re you doing here.. I am on duty  
  
Lucy.. I came to tell you something  
  
Kevin what do you need to tell me? That you had to travel 2000 miles?  
  
Lucy.. I am pregnant  
  
Kevin.. HUH?!??!??  
  
Lucy.. look I am 16 and pregnant.. I want to keep the baby  
  
Kevin.. how can you tell??..  
  
Lucy lifted the oversize sweater and revealed her slightly rounded stomach..  
  
Kevin.. umm.. are you sure.. you didnt just gain some weight?  
  
Lucy.. DAMNIT KEVIN I am pregnant the Truth never Lies..  
  
Kevin.. Luce, calm down Do your parents know your here?  
  
Lucy.. no I just woke left them a note and got on a plane and came here..  
  
Kevin.. you need to call your parents..  
  
Lucy.. no way.. my parents will freak.. I am 16 not married and pregnantÀ8À they barely know about you..  
  
Kevin came Luce lets go back to my apartment so you can rest and call your parentsÀ8À  
  
Lucy and Kevin Left the airport and went to Kevin's apartment.. Kevin told his boss that he had some important family matters that has had to take care of and he would be back in about a week  
  
Lucy entered the apartment.. Kevin took her bag and lead her in to the bedroom.. Once   
  
Lucy entered the bedroom all the memories of the day that changed her life rushed back at herÀ8À  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Lucy and Kevin has just ended the last day they would have together before Lucy has to go back to California.. Kevin decided that he did not want there last date to be out in public he wanted to spend as much time with Lucy as he could and be alone.. Lucy and Kevin sat at his apartment and watched movies all night.. Kevin hugged Lucy tightly against him.. He started to kiss her neck and rub his hands up and down her body.. Lucy turned around to face Kevin.. and started to Kiss him.. He quickly removed her slip dress.. She removed his shirt and pants.. Things quickly heated after that.. Kevin slowly and easily parted Kevin slowly and easily parted LucyÀÀs legs and sat upon them. He slowly entered himself into Lucy.. Both Lucy and Kevin reached climax together.. Neither of them knew at that moment.. that 45 minutes would forever link Lucy Camden and Kevin Kinkirk together for the rest of their lives..  
  
Kevin.. sweetie please call your parents..  
  
Lucy.. oh ok..  
  
Lucy Picked up his phone and dialed her parentsÀÀ number..  
  
Lucy.. hello mom  
  
Annie.. yes..  
  
Lucy.. mom its Lucy  
  
Annie.. Lucy where are you.. me and your father are worried about you..  
  
Lucy.. mom I am in New York with Kevin  
  
Annie.. WHY?  
  
Lucy.. Mom.. I am.   
  
  
  
Lucy...  
  
Annie.. Your what?  
  
Lucy.. I am moving to New York to be with KevinÀ8À  
  
Annie.. NO YOUR ARE NOT!!!  
  
Lucy.. Mom look.. I love Kevin and I want to finish High School out here.. Bye and Lucy hung up with her mother..  
  
Lucy went back to the bedroom and laid down with Kevin.. She soon drifted off to sleep in the security of his arms  
  
Lucy woke up early the next morning to register for school.. She would be attending Buffalo High School  
  
for at least the next 3 months and then take correspondence courses until after the baby came  
  
Camdens  
  
Annie did not sleep at all the previous night She kept thinking about her 16 yr old daughter.  
  
Annie talking to her self. How could she could just pick up and move.. What was she thinkingÀ8À  
  
Eric.. Annie what re you babbling about?  
  
Annie.. Lucy?  
  
Eric did you hear from her?  
  
Annie.. Yes she said that she is moving to New York and Staying with KevinÀ8À  
  
Eric.. WHAT.. Do you have his phone numberÀ8À  
  
Annie.. No she hung up before I could get a response..  
  
Eric.. So now we are back in the dark?  
  
AnnieÀ8À basically yes..  
  
Eric ok look I know she will call back and then we will try to convince her to come back  
  
Annie.. I hope so oh Eric I miss her  
  
Eric.. So do   
  
Lucy came home from hey Kevin I am home!!  
  
Kevin hey honey.. How are you?  
  
Lucy... I am fine just tried..  
  
Kevin.. please go rest.. we need to get you some doctor appoinment once we move?  
  
Lucy.. MOVE!!?!?!?!  
  
Kevin yes I learned today that I was being transferred to Toronto Canada..  
  
Lucy.. Umm ok.. We do we leave  
  
Kevin in 2weeks Then you can take correspondence courses there  
  
Lucy.. great I will be farther away from my parents and be harder to find me..  
  
Kevin.. you need to make up with them you really do  
  
Lucy.. I know but.. They will freak out once I tell them I am pregnant  
  
Kevin.. Ok I love you..  
  
Lucy.. I love you 2  
  
Lucy and Kevin made their way to the bedroom when they were awakened by a knock at the door..  
  
Kevin got up to answer the door and when he opened the door to his surprise   
  
Kevin hello can I help you? 


	2. Real Life Lets Deal

Chapter 2 : Real Life, Lets Deal   
  
Part 1: Moving On¼.  
  
Kevin opened the door even more.. Can I help you Please?   
  
Yes I am Matt Camden Lucy Camden's older brother.   
  
Hearing her older brother voice Lucy popped up out of her bed and entered the living room..  
  
Lucy.. Matt what are you doing here and how did you know I was here¼  
  
Matt.. Mom called me asking me if I knew anything.. I called the   
  
Colonel and Ruth they said that you had meet a cop named Kevin Kinkirk.. It was really easy after that..  
  
Lucy¼ I am not going home..  
  
Matt¼ I am not here to take you home, Mom and dad don't even know I am here..  
  
Lucy.. As you can tell I am pregnant..  
  
Matt.. Yes I can tell.. How far along?  
  
Kevin about 4 ½ months  
  
Matt.. You're the father right..  
  
Lucy.. Of course he is Matt..  
  
Matt.. Ok tomorrow don't go to school please come to the hospital so I can get into a doctor and get started visiting and getting updates¼  
  
Lucy.. Thanks Matt I love you  
  
Matt¼ I love you too, and Kevin thanks¼ do you want to marry My sister ?  
  
Kevin¼ Matt I want to marry your sister more than anything in the world. But since she is under 18 we have to have your parents permission..  
  
Just as Kevin was saying this Lucy and Kevin aunt Julie walked in the door¼  
  
Julie¼ I could help out with that¼ I will just say that I am your legal guardian and sign the papers for you¼   
  
Lucy.. You would do that for me?  
  
Julie.. of course I will I can tell you are happy..  
  
Kevin.. I am to pry but Luce who is this?  
  
Lucy.. This is my aunt Julie my dad's sister..  
  
Kevin oh ok.. Its very nice to meet you Ms. Camden¼   
  
Julie.. Oh no Kevin its Hastings¼   
  
Kevin.. Oh I am very sorry.. Well its nice to meet you Mrs. Hastings..  
  
Julie, Kevin, Lucy and Matt talk about the impending wedding and sort out all the detail until late in the night.. Lucy eventually fell asleep on Matt's shoulder..  
  
Kevin.. She really looks up to you..  
  
Matt¼ I know she gained so much confidence in me after my dad went physco after his open heart surgery and didn't want to go back to the church and he wanted to start writing "smutty" stories¼she lost a lot of trust in him¼.   
  
Kevin.. I see why she has a hard to gain love and understand to be gained..   
  
Matt¼ yes that is true and she has seemed to gain your trust and understanding..   
  
Kevin.. Really thanks.. Let me get her into bed..  
  
Kevin picks up Lucy and carries her in to bed.. He then returns to living room to discuss the wedding more with Lucy and Matt¼  
  
Matt.. So do you have a ring ?  
  
Kevin.. Yes it was my grandmothers.. she always told me and my brother that we would meet the woman we would marry when we least except it¼  
  
Matt.. So when are you going to ask formally..  
  
Kevin I don't know all I know is I want to make it memorable..  
  
Matt... I understand, just as Matt was telling Kevin this.. Matt's cell phone started to ring¼  
  
Matt.. Hello..  
  
Sarah.. Hey honey are coming home soon.. And did you find Lucy  
  
Matt.. Yes I m on my now and I did find her but do not tell my parents if they call.. She is extremely happy.. and I don't want to mess that up..  
  
Sarah.. Ok well I love u and I will see you soon  
  
Matt.. Ok bye bye  
  
Matt.. That was my wife I better get going .. Talk to you later Kevin and aunt Julie..  
  
Julie¼ I better get going to Hank is going to be worrying about me¼tell Lucy that I love her and I will call her tomorrow¼  
  
Kevin.. Ok well I will talk to you tomorrow too¼ bye bye..  
  
Kevin showed Julie out the door and went to bed with Lucy¼  
  
Chapter 2: Real Life, Lets Deal  
  
Part 2: Bells and Knots  
  
Kevin decided that he would ask Lucy to marry him on June 25, 2003 that would be exactly 5 months since they meet. He planned the whole thing out¼it would be a scavenger hunt type . He thought Lucy would enjoy hunting down her "surprise"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
June 25,2003...  
  
Lucy arrived home from some errands she had to do.. School had been out for a couple months now¼When Lucy arrived home their was a note on the coffee table from Kevin..   
  
Lucy..  
  
My Love please take this note and go to where you like to read¼  
  
I LOVE YOU!!!   
  
Kevin¼  
  
Lucy walked down the hall of the apartment and went on to the balcony.. Another note laid on her chair¼  
  
HEY SEXY!!!  
  
Please go to where things heat up¼  
  
I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Kevin¼  
  
OK Now Lucy was beginning to wonder what Kevin was doing¼ Lucy   
  
walked to the kitchen and looked around she found another note on the stove¼  
  
Beautiful,  
  
Take this and go to the place where you relax..  
  
I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Kevin¼  
  
OK now Lucy was beginning to get annoyed¼ but she kept up with Kevin's little game¼ She walked to the bathroom and looked around she found another note lying in the bathtub..  
  
Babe,  
  
This is the last note you will find.. Please follow the string that is lying on the floor¼  
  
I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Kevin¼.  
  
Lucy looked down on the floor on saw a piece of string lying on the floor and she followed the string¼ it finished up in her and Kevin's bedroom.. A note laid at the end¼   
  
LUCY CAMDEN WILL YOU PLEASE DO ME THE HONOR OF TYING THE KNOT WITH ME!!!!  
  
KEVIN¼.  
  
Lucy looked up and saw a knot at the end of the ring with a 10 karrot gold diamond antique ring to it¼Kevin emerged from the closet and got down on one knee¼  
  
Lucy¼. have you been in the whole time?  
  
Kevin.. Yes I am just glad it didn't take you along time to figure it out¼  
  
Lucy.. To answer your question YES!!!  
  
Kevin .. Oh thank you.. I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucy and Kevin decided that they would marry on July 25, 2003. Julie signed the papers on July 23 ,2003 . Matt, Sarah, Julie and Hank were the only ones present at Lucy and Kevin's wedding.. Kevin's family refused to come..  
  
July 25, 2003.¼.  
  
Kevin.. Matt I just want to thank you for being my witness. I really appreciate it  
  
Matt.. I will be there for you in any way that I can¼ but if you hurt my sister in any way I will hurt you¼  
  
Kevin.. That is understandable but I will not hurt her.. I love her with all of my heart.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapel  
  
Lucy.. Aunt Julie thank you for letting me use your wedding dress..  
  
Julie.. Sweetie any time.  
  
Lucy this will be the only time.. * smiles*  
  
Sarah.. Luce.. You look beautiful  
  
Lucy.. Thank you Sarah and thank you for being my witness..  
  
Sara¼ you are welcome  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kevin's   
  
Matt¼ Come on Kevin lets get you married¼  
  
Kevin¼ lets¼  
  
Kevin and Matt arrived at the chapel¼  
  
At 430 pm the ceremony started¼  
  
Reverend Clay Kebele officiated the wedding..  
  
Reverend.. Kevin Kinkirk do you take Lucy Camden to your wife?  
  
Kevin.. YES I do¼  
  
Reverend.. Lucy Camden do you take Kevin Kinkirk to be you husband?  
  
Lucy.. I do..  
  
The reverend went on with vows¼and at 500 pm he announced MR And MRS Kevin Kinkirk¼ Lucy was now legally wed and there was nothing her parents could do about it¼  
  
AS they were leaving the chapel a sharp pain went thru Lucy's abdomen¼  
  
Lucy fainted¼  
  
Matt¼ lets get her to the hospital..  
  
Kevin.. Ok lets go.. Hold Luce, please hold on¼  
  
Matt helped get Lucy into his car.. They sped off very fast leaving tire marks on the road¼ They arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes¼  
  
Receptionist.. Can I help you two?  
  
Kevin.. My wife she just fainted.. She is 5 months pregnant.. Please help..  
  
Receptionist.. Can I have your insurance information please?  
  
Kevin.. Here take it all just help her¼  
  
Lucy was wheeled into the examining room¼  
  
Kevin kept pacing back and forth in the waiting room¼ Matt what is taking so long..  
  
Matt. I don't know but Sarah is with her she is in good hands..  
  
Eventually about 3 hours later the doctor came out¼  
  
Dr. Mahoney.. Kevin Kinkirk?  
  
Chapter 2: Real Life, Lets Deal  
  
Part 3: Bridging The Gaps  
  
Dr. Mahoney : Kevin Kinkirk?  
  
Kevin: That's me..  
  
Dr. Mahoney: We have run all the test on your wife and it is apparent that her appendix has ruptured¼  
  
Kevin: OH NO!! Is she going to be ok.. Please don't let her or the baby die * Kevin crying*  
  
Matt: Kevin Calm buddy calm down¼  
  
Dr. Mahoney: Kevin we have rushed her up to the operating room to do an emergency appendectomy¼ the baby is fine we have monitor monitoring it..  
  
Kevin: thank you Dr. Mahoney¼  
  
Dr. Mahoney: would you like to know the gender of your baby?  
  
Kevin: no thank you doctor¼ I want my wife present for that and I think she wanted to wait¼  
  
Dr. Mahoney.. Ok Kevin¼ Matt (Dr. Mahoney knows Matt & Sarah from working @ the hospital) Sarah has scrubbed in to assist me in the surgery¼  
  
Matt: Ok thanks Rachel.. I appreciate you taking care of my sister¼  
  
Dr. Mahoney. Your welcome¼  
  
Julie comes running in¼I just talked to Hank.. And told him everything.. How is she?  
  
Kevin: appendicitis.. She is going into surgery now¼  
  
Dr. Mahoney: if you would make your way up to the 5th floor you can wait there for your wife Kevin..  
  
Kevin: OK thank you  
  
Kevin takes off running with Matt and Julie trailing behind..   
  
Kevin: Come you stupid elevator.. Never mind Kevin darts up the stirs missing the first 3 steps.. He finally makes it to the 5th floor with Matt and Julie waiting for him..  
  
Kevin: How did you 2 get up here so fast?  
  
Matt: there is this little invention called the elevator that you were to impatient to wait for..  
  
Kevin: Sorry..  
  
Matt: that's ok Kev. I would probably be acting the same way if Sarah was in there¼  
  
Kevin: how long will this take?  
  
Matt: about 1 ½ so just calm down and come sit down before that nurse calls security on us..  
  
Kevin she wouldn't do that..  
  
Nurse.. Just try me bud NOW TAKE A SEAT¼.  
  
Kevin and Matt glare at the burse and take a seat Julie went to get the men some coffee..  
  
Kevin: Matt I would like to thank you for backing me and Lucy in our decision. She really appreciates this.. I am thankful for you too.. I am glad that you are there for us when you need us.. Your family excluding you Sarah and Julie and this uncle Hank are.. Well you know the way there are acting..  
  
Matt: Yes Kevin, I know my family is being stubborn..  
  
Just as Matt was telling Kevin this.. Julie reentered¼  
  
Julie: my brother, your father Matt handle things his own way..  
  
Matt: I know Aunt Julie.. I just wish..  
  
Julie: I know so do I..  
  
2 hours later¼  
  
Kevin: Matt you said they would only be in there for and hour or so.. Its been 2 hours¼  
  
Matt.: calm down Kevin.. Here comes Sarah..  
  
Sarah: Kevin Lucy and the baby are doing great Lucy is sleeping in the recovery room..  
  
Kevin: can I see her..  
  
Sarah: yes follow me¼  
  
Kevin followed Sarah into a wide open room with many beds¼Kevin sat down next to Lucy's bed and grabbed her hand.. Kevin then whispered I love you in her ear..  
  
Lucy sleepily I Love You too..  
  
Lucy was released from the hospital about 3 days later¼  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucy and Kevin were sitting in their living room looking thru a bay name book..  
  
Lucy: So are we sure that we don't want to know what the gender is..  
  
Kevin: positively sure..  
  
Lucy: ohh I like the name Meaghan and Renee¼what about Meaghan Rene for a girl..  
  
Kevin.. And Kristopher Matthew, Matthew after your brother and Kristopher just because..  
  
Lucy: sounds prefect..  
  
Kevin: just like you..  
  
Lucy: aww thank you reaches up and kisses him..  
  
Kevin: so are you ready for the move?  
  
Lucy: Yes and No..  
  
Kevin: Why?  
  
Lucy because it's a new country,.. And new territory,..  
  
Kevin: Oh I forgot to tell you I am not going to Canada.. We are going to Michigan..  
  
Lucy: when did you find this out?  
  
Kevin.. This morning.. I just got caught up in looking up names for this miracle we have here.. Places his hands on Lucy's stomach..  
  
Lucy and Kevin made their way to the bedroom and went to sleep (eventually)   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 Weeks later  
  
Kevin and Lucy were packing.. Well Lucy was doing what Kevin would let her do¼  
  
Kevin: Luce, sweetie.. Have you talked to your parents lately?  
  
Lucy: not since I told that I was moving here..  
  
Kevin: Lucy.. Please call them and tell about the baby and the wedding..  
  
Lucy:. Not right now..  
  
Kevin: Ok then I will not do this until you do.. Starts kissing Lucy sweet spot..  
  
Lucy: Oh OK I will IF you call your family..  
  
Kevin: well I was thinking we could go see them before we leave..  
  
Lucy.. Ok deal..  
  
Lucy picks up the phone and dials the number to her parents house.. 


	3. Moving On

Chapter 3: Moving on Up  
  
Part 1: Starting Over..  
  
Lucy dialed her parents number.. She sat nervously as the phone rang( 1 ring (2 rings 3..rings then a male voice over the phone..  
  
Hello Camden residence(  
  
Lucy: *sobbing because she is hearing her dad voice*.. Daddy is that you..  
  
Eric: LUCY!!!( were are you?  
  
Lucy: I am still in New York with Kevin(  
  
Eric: oh Lucy please bring him home I want to meet the man that is making my daughter so happy(  
  
Lucy: your not mad at me?  
  
Eric: I have talked to Matt( and he told me that you are the happiest you have been in a long time(  
  
Lucy: has he told everything?  
  
Eric: No he justs tells me your are happy..  
  
Lucy: dad you might want to sit down..  
  
Eric: oh no(  
  
Lucy: Dad I am almost 5 months pregnant and married.. Aunt Julie signed the papers for me to get married..  
  
Eric: oh Lucy that's wonderful I am so happy for you..  
  
Lucy: DAD?? Is that you : Your not mad?  
  
Eric: why should I be mad.. My daughter found the love of her life and She is bringing me a grandchild that I can spoil rotten.. Just as Lucy was talking to Eric. Matt walked in..  
  
Lucy: ok well dad I hate to cut this short but I need to go I need to cook dinner for Kevin and myself..  
  
Eric: Bye Bye I love you..  
  
Lucy: bye dad I love you too..  
  
Lucy hung up the phone and turned to Matt..  
  
Matt: was that dad you were talking too(  
  
Lucy: yeah.. He acting weird very weird for dad,(  
  
Matt: I know when I told him you were happy he started screaming yeah and couldn't wait to meet Kevin..  
  
Lucy: I know I told him I was married and he was happy( ------------------------------------------------------------------ Camdens' House(  
  
Annie: *sharply* who was on the phone..  
  
Eric: Lucy.. She is pregnant and married  
  
Annie: WHAT?? How can she be married? She is only 17.. She is underage?  
  
Eric: Julie signed the papers for her..  
  
Annie: she has no right to do that.. I can not believe your sister.  
  
Eric: ANNIE( CAN"T YOU BE HAPPY JUST ONCE!! OUR DAUGHTER IS GOING TO HAVE OUR GRANDCHILD!!!!  
  
Annie: get over your happiness.. I going to bed(  
  
Eric.. Whatever ..  
  
Annie: good night  
  
Eric: goodnight ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Lucy and Kevin were getting up and getting ready for the days events of going to see Kevin's family..  
  
Kevin and Lucy arrived at the Kinkirks' house.. Kevin knocked on the door.. The door opened and his sister Patty-Mary was standing their(  
  
Patty-Mary: Kevin Oh Kevin its so great to see you..  
  
Kevin: you too Patty.. How have you been?  
  
Patty: Good.. Oh please come in..  
  
Kevin: Patty this is my wife and mother of my child Lucy..  
  
Patty: Oh that's great( Just as Kevin was saying this mother came around the corner..  
  
Kevin: MOM!!  
  
Pam Kinkirk ( Kevin's mom) Kevin, Look I love you but its just going to take me longer to accept things between you and Lucy that's her name right?  
  
Kevin: yes mom and I understand that and thank you for not being totally upset at me..,  
  
Pam: would you like to come sit down and discuss things..  
  
Kevin: we would love to but we have some errands to do..  
  
Pam: ok but please come around soon( I would love to talk to you 2  
  
Kevin: no problem  
  
Kevin turned to leave and walked in his brother Ben(  
  
Kevin: hey bro!  
  
Ben: what are you doing here?  
  
Kevin I just come by to introduce my wife and the mother of my child.. To everyone..  
  
Ben: your married and going to be a father?  
  
Kevin: yes  
  
Ben.. Why didn't you tell me sooner?  
  
Ben: I mean I thought we were closer than this? Am I the last one to know  
  
Kevin: No her grand parents don't know yet..  
  
Ben: I can't believe you Kevin but I am happy that you are starting to settle down  
  
Kevin: well we better get going..  
  
Ben and Patty-Mary and Pam its nice meeting you Lucy..  
  
Lucy and Kevin left his house(  
  
Kevin and Lucy were headed to the car..  
  
Lucy: they are not totally mad at us..  
  
Kevin yeah that a sigh of relief.. Mom will be around soon.. They have really changed since the wedding when they refused to come..  
  
Lucy and Kevin got in the car and drove to their apartment( ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Lucy and Kevin left for Michigan the next day.. They would be staying in a small town called Michinana Shores Michigan they boarded the plane and as Lucy was leaving she looked up and saw(.  
  
Chapter 3: Moving on Up  
  
Part 2: New Beginnings.  
  
As Lucy as Kevin were Leaving the plane Lucy noticed a person she knew she hid behind Kevin.. But it was to late the person saw her..  
  
Jordan: Lucy Camden?  
  
Lucy: yes Jordan its me..  
  
Jordan: What are you doing in Michigan  
  
Lucy: I am moving here(  
  
Kevin was placing his hands around Lucy waist and resting them on her rounded mound(  
  
Jordan: Lucy.. Umm are you( you know Pregnant?  
  
Lucy: yes I am Jordan and This Is my husband Kevin..  
  
Jordan: Lucy your( your only 17  
  
Lucy: I know but I love him.. And were are moving here for his job..  
  
Jordan.: OK well I better go my family is waiting for me(  
  
Kevin: Umm Lucy I love you but please stay away from him.. He scares me..  
  
Lucy: Ok darling.. she leans up to kiss him..  
  
Lucy and Kevin head out of the airport and head to rent a car and head to a local hotel until they find out where the police station has their house located at( ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Camdens(  
  
Annie: Eric Camden where on earth do you think you are going?  
  
Eric: Look Annie I am flying to New York To try to salvage what relationship I have with Lucy(  
  
Annie: Why is Ruthie and Twins going with you?  
  
Eric: LOOK Annie she is their sister they the right to go with me I am their father you know(  
  
Simon: Dad stop yelling at mom the one you should be yelling at is Lucy she is the one that trampled off to New York got pregnant and ran off to get married(.. I am staying here with mom..  
  
Eric.. Do what ever you want Simon..  
  
Eric( you ready to go Ruthie Sam David?  
  
Ruthie, Sam and David: Yes we are..  
  
Eric and the 3 kids head off to the airport to catch a plane to New York.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Michigan(.  
  
Lucy and Kevin have just settled into the Radisson Hotel..  
  
Kevin: Honey, I hate to Leave you alone but I need to go down to the station and get our home address and my schedule..  
  
Lucy: OK I will be right here waiting for you..  
  
Kevin: I love you..  
  
Lucy: I love you too  
  
Kevin Leaves the hotel room and heads toward the police station(While Kevin was gone Lucy opened the window shades and Laid down on the bed and fell right to sleep.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- Police Station(  
  
Desk Officer: Can I help you sir?  
  
Kevin: Hello my name is Kevin Kinkirk I am supposed to start working here this week..  
  
Captain: Son, did you say Kevin Kinkirk?  
  
Kevin: yes sir I did  
  
Captain: Please come into my office..  
  
Kevin: following sir( Kevin followed the captain into a glass office..  
  
Captain: Hi my name is William Fontonoe.. I am the captain here..  
  
Kevin: OK its nice to meet you..  
  
Captain: When I called your precinct to find to if anyone could come help out with some work we have piling up your commanding officer put in you in high recommendation(so I have decided that you will not be just on officer you will be a detective..  
  
Kevin: your giving me a promotion? but sir you don't know how good I can work?  
  
Captain: I have good feeling about you son..  
  
Kevin oh thank you so much my wife is going to so happy..  
  
Captain: your married?  
  
Kevin: yes sir 3 weeks today..  
  
Captain: congratulations..  
  
Kevin: and I will be a father in about 4 months!!!  
  
Captain: fatherhood.. The best years of my life.. I have 3... 2 daughters and a son that's turned 7 yrs yesterday(  
  
Kevin: congratulations sir(  
  
Captain: here are the keys to your new house and its located at 157608 Lincoln blv.  
  
Kevin: thank you sir and I need to be here at what time tomorrow?  
  
Captain: please be here by 9:00 am so I can get you introduced to your partner..  
  
Kevin: no problem sir  
  
Kevin got up and shook the captain hand and left to go back to Lucy.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ New York..  
  
Eric: Matt Sarah.. Hello  
  
Matt: dad what are you doing here with Ruthie and the twins?  
  
Eric: I want to see Lucy and Kevin..  
  
Sarah: Oh dad you just missed them..  
  
Eric: they went to the store.. I can wait..  
  
Matt: No dad you don't understand Kevin got transfred to Michigan.. Michiana Shores to be exact(  
  
Eric: WHAT? Lucy had mentioned they were moving but I didn't think that would be for a couple of days..  
  
Matt: they just left this morning,,  
  
Eric: ok well can I crash here tonight.. We will take off for Michigan tomorrow morning.. Ok kids..  
  
Ruthie: ok dad..  
  
Sam: Where's Lucy?  
  
David: yeah?  
  
Eric: she doesn't live her any more.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- Michigan(  
  
Lucy not knowing here dad was in New York woke as Kevin was coming in the door..  
  
Lucy: well how was it?  
  
Kevin: OH Luce the captain is so nice..  
  
Lucy where are we living?  
  
Kevin: 157608 Lincoln blv.  
  
Lucy oK then lets go there..  
  
Kevin: I got so more good news..  
  
Lucy: what sweetie?  
  
Kevin I got a promotion to detective  
  
Lucy: Oh that's fantastic..  
  
They start to kiss in celebration and thing quickly heat up.. While in the middle of making love the baby kicked for the first time(  
  
Chapter 3: Moving On  
  
Part 3: Old Faces, New Faces  
  
The next couple of days were rough for Lucy and Kevin trying to get everything settled. Lucy and Kevin finally got their phone turned on and the first person hey called was Matt. But, Matt did not tell the impending visitor that was heading to her tomorrow.. Kevin left work about 900 am the next morning.  
  
Kevin: Luce, would you like to have lunch with me today?  
  
Luce: Oh Kevin that would be great.. I get to meet your partner and Captain that you keep raving about.  
  
Kevin: yeah Yeah well I got to go be at the station about 11:30 for Lunch.. Kevin then leans down and kisses Lucy and her stomach.. I love you both and please be careful  
  
Lucy: I love you 2 and so does the baby.  
  
Kevin: wrapping his arms around Lucy, You know when the baby first kicked the other day it made me feel the warmth and anxiety about becoming a father.. Luce. I really can't wait(ok I really got to go now.  
  
Lucy: Ok bye bye and I will see you later.  
  
Kevin ok bye (see you at lunch..  
  
Kevin walked out the door and Headed to work.  
  
Lucy went to start cleaning the house and fixing the babies room up. About 1000 she started getting ready for her lunch date with Kevin.. What she did not at that exact time their was a old face coming to see her.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Eric and the kids left Matt's about 7:30 that morning and headed to Michigan to see Lucy.  
  
Ruthie: are we sure she is going to here?  
  
Eric: Yes we are, at least I hope so.. But I will trek across the country and parts of Canada to find her.  
  
Ruthie: I know I will go with you anywhere..  
  
Eric: Thank You  
  
Ruthie: Your welcome..  
  
Ruthie lays her head on her dads shoulder and fell to sleep the twins were already sleeping. The Plane landed about 12:30. Eric Ruthie and twins filled off the plane and Headed toward the police station. Eric was sure the police officer would know where Lucy and Kevin were living at.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Police Station:  
  
Lucy: To Kevin's new partner, David Trevino(. It was very nice meeting you..  
  
David: you too..  
  
Captain: Lucy you are as sweet as Kevin tell us..  
  
Lucy: I need to use the restroom and I will be right back Kev.  
  
Kevin ok sweetie right down the hallway and turn left..  
  
Lucy: thanks(  
  
Lucy left and she turned out of eye sight Eric and the kids entered the police station(  
  
Ruthie: dad , I need to use the restroom..  
  
Eric: ok I will wait right here for you..  
  
Eric walked to an officer in a brown suit..  
  
Officer: Can I help you sir?  
  
Eric: Yes by any chance is there a officer Kinkirk here?  
  
Officer: *slightly Smiling* yes sir but he not an officer  
  
Eric: What?  
  
Officer: he is detective and it nice to meet you..  
  
Eric: your Kevin Kinkirk?  
  
Kevin: yes sir and you are? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Bathroom:  
  
Lucy came out of the stall as Ruthie was entering hers.. Lucy washed her hands and then returned to Kevin(Not knowing her father was here.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Lucy walked down the short hallway and turned and noticed an older man was talking to Kevin..  
  
Kevin: you are?  
  
Eric: I am Eric Camden Lucy's father(  
  
Kevin: OH its so nice to meet you..  
  
Eric: its nice to meet you too  
  
Kevin oh look here come Lucy..  
  
Eric turns around and sees his 17 yr daughter coming toward him he smiles a great big smile.. Lucy squints her eyes and then notices it her dad(  
  
Lucy: Dad.. Daddy(she starts to jog toward her dad and meets him with a great big hug.. She Then continues her hugs with Sam and David(  
  
Eric: oh Luce its so good to see you..  
  
Lucy: its good to see you, but how did you know we were here?  
  
Eric: Matt we went to New York.. I just could not bear to not see you anymore  
  
Lucy: well dad I am heading back to the house if you want to come with me(  
  
Eric: ok but we got to wait for Ruthie she is in the bathroom(  
  
Lucy: wow we must of just missed each other.. Ruthie came down the hallway and meet Lucy half way..  
  
Lucy Eric and the kids left for Lucy and Kevin's house.. Kevin would be home around 600 pm and the whole family would go out to dinner then.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- New York:  
  
Matt received a phone call..  
  
Matt: hello?  
  
Annie: Matt let me speak to your father?  
  
Matt: he is not here.  
  
Annie: well let me have Lucy's number..  
  
Matt: she is not home either..  
  
Matt promised his dad and Lucy that he would not tell Annie where Lucy was. Annie: well let me have her number s I can call her..  
  
Matt: NO Mom because all you are going to do is yell at Lucy and cause her more pain why can't you just be happy for her ?  
  
Annie: Matthew Camden you have NO right to talk to me like that..  
  
Matt: you have no right to be like you are.. Bye 


	4. Love Over Comes Temptation

Chapter 4: True Love is the Best Remedy  
  
Part 1: Love over Comes Temptations  
  
Things went smoothly with Eric visiting for a week. Kevin and Lucy were finally settled in their new Community Lucy had started taking correspondence courses from home for her diploma and she was taking some college courses too.. Kevin was settled into his new job and had a lot of respect in the station.  
  
Joanne: Hey Kevin.. What are you doing?  
  
Kevin: hey Joanne.. Paperwork..  
  
Joanne: ewww I hate paper work.. As she puts her hand around Kevin shoulder¼  
  
Kevin: Joanne please remove your hand¼  
  
Joanne: why will the "wife" get upset¼  
  
Kevin: Please just remove your hand¼  
  
Joanne removed her hand in hostile way..  
  
Kevin: why can't you believe that I am married?  
  
Joanne: because.. You said when you were little that you would not marry until you were 25  
  
Kevin: Yeah whatever.. Look Joanne I am Madly Madly in love in my wife and my child she is bearing¼ and I would never date or marry another cop so please just leave me alone¼  
  
Joanne: whatever and she walks away mumbling to herself I will have him before too long Temptation will over come "love"¼..  
  
Kevin: picks up the phone and dials Lucy's and his number¼.no one answered¼  
  
Kevin to himself: oh that's right she was going shopping for the baby..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Local Mall:  
  
Lucy was shopping for the babies room.. She had found some sheets sets for the crib and some unisex clothes since they still did not know what gender the baby was. Lucy stepped into a men's store where she bought Kevin a nice shirt..  
  
Jordan: walking up behind Lucy.. Hey there sexy..  
  
Lucy: Jordan I told you I was married now please leave me alone..  
  
Jordan: Oh come on just one little kiss..  
  
Lucy: no now leave me alone before I calls security..  
  
Lucy paid for the shirt and darted past Jordan and made her way to her car and then home.  
  
Lucy meet Kevin on the way inside.. They both kissed each other on the porch and made their way inside where things quickly heated up¼after Lucy and Kevin made love a couple of times they sat up and talked for awhile   
  
Kevin: so what did you at the mall?  
  
Lucy: some sheets for the crib and clothes for the baby and you this..  
  
Kevin: opened up the bag and found his shirt.. Oh baby this is so nice.. I love it and I love you¼  
  
Lucy: thanks..  
  
Lucy and Kevin laid down next to each other and fell asleep in each others arms¼.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Next Day¼  
  
Kevin entered the police station..  
  
Joanne came up to Kevin and started he usual crap again of making the moves on Kevin..  
  
Captain: Kinkirk can I please see you in here¼  
  
Kevin: coming sir.. boss calls  
  
Joanne: crap..  
  
Kevin enters the captain's office thank you sir..  
  
Captain your welcome.. I will talk with Joanne about the harassment..  
  
Chapter 4: Love is the Best Remedy  
  
Part 2: In the Thick of IT¼  
  
The next couple of weeks were good for Kevin, Joanne did not bother him at all she left him alone. Joanne was furious at Kevin for turning her in..  
  
Joanne: How could you Kevin turn me in like that  
  
Kevin: I didn't turn you in.. you were always all over me and the captain saw you.  
  
Joanne: well I still don't believe your married.  
  
Kevin: look Joanne I am I love my wife with all of my heart please leave me alone or I will press charges..  
  
Joanne: ok ok  
  
Kevin: thank you now can you please move away from my desk I have some important papers to deal with..  
  
Joanne hesitated before moving away from Kevin's desk.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucy was at home trying to get things organized for her dad visit. She was getting the bedroom done and the bed made.. The phone rang and Lucy went to answer it.  
  
Lucy: hello?  
  
Jordan: hey  
  
Lucy: Jordan is that you?  
  
Jordan: No its your husband..  
  
Lucy: Jordan how did you get my phone number?  
  
Jordan: don't worry about it a I found it that's all that matters..  
  
Lucy: if you do not leave me alone I will turn you into the police,,  
  
Jordan ok ok I understand..  
  
Lucy hung up the phone just to have ring again¼  
  
Lucy: Hello?  
  
Kevin; hey there sexy momma..  
  
Lucy: Jordan I told you¼  
  
Kevin: Lucy its me Kevin..  
  
Lucy: oh Kev I am so sorry..  
  
Kevin: is Jordan bothering you again?  
  
Lucy: yeah he just called just about 5 minutes ago¼  
  
Joanne *in background* hey there kevy .. Are you talking to the wifey¼  
  
Kevin: I told you Joanne leave me alone..  
  
Lucy: is she still bothering you?  
  
Kevin yes.. Oh baby I can't wait till I can come home and hold you¼  
  
Lucy: me too But I got to go dad is going to be here in about 45 mintues I need to let go .. I love you  
  
Kevin: Love you too..  
  
Kevin and Lucy hung up and Lucy went back to working getting the house cleaned¼ and exactly 45 min. later Eric rang the door bell.. Lucy answered the door and in walked.. Eric, Matt and Sarah.  
  
Lucy: Matt Sarah I am so happy to see you but didn't think you were coming until tomorrow..  
  
Matt: we took an earlier flight..  
  
Lucy: OK that's awesome.. Dad where is Ruthie?  
  
Eric: Mom refused to let her come..  
  
Lucy: ohh ok¼  
  
Lucy started to cook dinner and she felt a sharp pain move threw her abdomen..   
  
Lucy: Matt please come her I need some help..   
  
Matt rushed to his sisters side taking her pulse and finding out what was wrong..  
  
Matt: whats wrong?  
  
Lucy: my wa¼. Wat¼er¼ just broke..  
  
Matt: can't be your only like 7 months pregnant..  
  
Lucy: I am 7 ½ today.. Please get me to the hospital..  
  
Matt: Sarah dad help me Lucy is in labor¼  
  
Eric: Oh no sweetie ok I will go call Kevin..  
  
Lucy: ok dad I love you..  
  
Eric: I love you 2  
  
Eric went and dialed Kevin direct line at work..  
  
Kevin: Detective Kinkirk Speaking can I help you  
  
Eric: Kevin its Eric.. Lucy is being rushed to the hospital she is in labor..  
  
Kevin WHAT? She can't be.. She is only 7 ½ months along..  
  
Eric: her water has broken..  
  
Kevin ok I am on my way..  
  
Kevin rushed out of the police station saying nothing to anyone he just left.. He arrived at the hospital a short time later¼  
  
Receptionist.. Sir can I help you?  
  
Kevin: *huffing* my wife is in labor her dad and brother just brought her in¼ Kinkirk is the last name..  
  
Receptionist: ok sir she is in room 360..  
  
Kevin thank and he darted for the elevator.. Kevin reached Lucy's room in a matter of minutes.. The doctor came in and they took Lucy and Keivn to the delivery room¼  
  
Chapter 4: Love Over Comes Temptation  
  
Part 3: Labor of Love  
  
Lucy had been in labor for about 4 hours now and she was feeling all the pain of being in labor. Eric Matt and Sarah paced back and forth in the waiting room..  
  
Inside the delivery room:  
  
Lucy: Kevin I can't do this¼  
  
Kevin: yes you can sweetie we are almost their.. just a little longer  
  
Lucy: next child we have you doing this..  
  
Kevin: Umm ok Luce..  
  
Dr.: Ok Luce on the next contraction I need you to push ready?  
  
Lucy: I guess so no turning back now..  
  
Kevin: nope..  
  
Dr.: ready push 3.¼¼2.¼¼1.¼ relax  
  
Kevin: oooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkk as he takes his hand out of Lucy's  
  
Lucy: did I hurt your hand?  
  
Kevin: just a little?  
  
Lucy: good..  
  
Dr.: Ok here comes another contraction ready  
  
Lucy: yeah Kevin hand please..  
  
Kevin gives his hand to Lucy..  
  
Dr: ready 3.¼¼¼¼¼..2.¼¼¼¼¼¼¼.1.¼¼¼¼¼ Ok I see the head ¼ relax¼  
  
Kevin: ok honey just one more push and the baby will be here¼  
  
Dr. Ready Lucy?  
  
Lucy: yes I just want to hold the baby¼  
  
Dr: ready 3.¼¼¼..2.¼¼¼¼¼¼..1... Ok you both have a very healthy baby¼..boy..  
  
Kevin: Luce it's a boy¼.*starts tearing up*  
  
Lucy: can I hold him?  
  
Dr. he is getting cleaned up.. Do you have a name for him?  
  
Lucy: Kristopher Matthew Kinkirk¼  
  
Kevin: that sounds prefect  
  
Dr: Ok you can only hold him for a minute we need to incubate him for awhile because so is little..  
  
Nurse: Dr. please come over here¼  
  
Kevin whats wrong?  
  
Dr: nothing sir just stay over there¼  
  
Lucy: MY BABY I WANT TO SEE MY BABY!!  
  
They rushed Kris out of the room and into the NICU¼  
  
Dr: ok your son can not breathe n his own his lungs are not fully developed   
  
Lucy starts to cry: Kevin our sweet baby¼  
  
Kevin: honey I need to go update the family..  
  
Lucy: ok but please come straight back¼.  
  
Kevin: I will  
  
Kevin walked out of the room walked past the nursery window and looked in and saw his prefect little son laying there helplessly.. Kevin walked into the waiting room?  
  
Matt: boy or girl¼  
  
Kevin boy.. Kristopher Matthew.. After you matt..  
  
Matt: oh thank you Kevin..  
  
Kevin started to cry¼..  
  
Eric: whats wrong?  
  
Kevin.. Go look in the window¼  
  
Eric, Matt and Sarah went and looked in the window of the nursery and saw Kris laying in the incubator¼  
  
Chapter 5: A Sigh of Relief  
  
  
  
Part 1 : A Deep Breathe  
  
Kristopher was now 2 months old, neither of his parents were able to hold him. Lucy was released from the hospital about a week after Kristopher was born. Lucy and Kevin were at the hospital everyday and almost every night.. They would alternate nights. December 24th.. Kris was born on October 24th.. Lucy wanted to hold her baby on his first Christmas but it didn't look like it was going to happen. Lucy and Kevin's family were all coming to the hospital to see Kristopher, this would be Ben and Patty-Mary's first time to see him. Lucy went to get some coffee as this was happening something miraculous occurred.. With Kevin Watching..  
  
Kevin: did he just breathe on his own?  
  
Nurse: yes Kevin he did¼   
  
Kevin starts to cry.. As Lucy was returning from her coffee break she saw Kevin crying Lucy almost dropped her coffee when she saw him crying¼  
  
Lucy: kev what wrong?  
  
  
  
Kevin: he took a breathe  
  
Lucy: what?   
  
Kevin: Kris is breathing on his own..  
  
Lucy: move I want to hold him NOW!!  
  
Nurse: ok  
  
The nurse removed all of Kris' wires and tubes and Let Lucy hold her baby for the first time.. This was special.. It was a Christmas miracle ..  
  
Kevin watching Lucy hold Kris. He thought back to October 26th when Kris went respiratory arrest..  
  
***Flashback***  
  
CODE BLUE Kevin heard over the intercom.. CODE BLUE NICU¼ Kevin rushed to the window of the NICU. As he reached the window he noticed that the Code Blue was his very own son. Kevin started Crying immediately luckily Lucy was at home at the time of this crisis.. Now he had to call his wife and tell her that their precious son was dying before his eyes¼The doctor rushed over to Kevin.. The doctor told Kevin they had got Kris back just in time.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Lucy: Kevin, Kevin  
  
Kevin: Yeah?  
  
Lucy: do you want to hold him?  
  
Kevin: of course   
  
Lucy handed their son to his father, as she was doing this the families had joined by the window to see Kris..  
  
Lucy went out to the waiting room ecstatic.. I can't believe this happened on Christmas Eve. He Truly is a miracle..  
  
Eric: yes he is.  
  
The Camdens thought this would be the prefect Christmas.. but something would happen that would change their minds quickly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mary Camden- Keller ( the show never told us Jordan's last name so I made one up) roamed the halls of the hospital she made her way up to the nursery.  
  
Oh Look at that one. That one looks so little lets see last name.. Kinkirk,.. Kristopher M¼ She kept watching the man hold the baby. AS she watched the mother appear in the picture her eyes wonder and then back to the baby boy. And she noticed that her sister was the mother¼Mary finally got up the nerve to walk over to Lucy.. But Lucy was to busy feeding the baby to notice Mary.. Matt and Julie noticed Mary walking towards the door of the nursery..  
  
Julie: Mary?  
  
Mary turned around.: Aunt Julie oh its so good to see you..  
  
Matt: What are you doing here?  
  
Mary: Oh one of my err.. Friends was in an accident and I was with her and I was waiting for the results of her tests ( truthfully Jordan Her husband was in an auto accident and she was fearing for his life)  
  
Matt: Oh ok..  
  
Mary: Ok I see Lucy in there with A hospital gown on and the man she is with What is going On?  
  
Eric: Mary darling is that you¼  
  
Mary: yes dad.. it is  
  
Eric: Look Mary Please don't over react like your mother.. Lucy got married to the guy she is with in there and she had the baby about 2 months ago..  
  
Mary: by the way where is mom?  
  
Eric: she refuses to come see Kristopher and Lucy..  
  
Mary: Kristopher is nephew's name..  
  
Eric: Kristopher Matthew Kinkirk¼  
  
Mary: that tiny baby in there is hers?  
  
Matt: yes it is..  
  
Lucy came out of the nursery to ask if someone else wanted to go hold him and as she was doing this Mary turned around¼and revealed herself¼  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: A Sigh of Relief   
  
Part 2: Home is where the Heart Is.  
  
Kristopher Matthew Kinkirk was released from the hospital on December 31. This was the day that Lucy and Kevin have been waiting for since the day he was born. He was now 6lbs. 9ozs. Instead of the 4lbs 4ozs he was born at. Lucy and Kevin were about to leave the hospital when Mary came running up to them..  
  
Lucy: Mary what are you doing here?  
  
Mary; Luce, look I have a secret to tell you  
  
Lucy: OK Mary I am listening¼  
  
Mary: You remember Jordan Keller right?  
  
Lucy: yes why?  
  
Mary: I¼I..  
  
Lucy: you what?  
  
Mary: married him..  
  
Just as Mary was spilling her secret Jordan was willed up by a young man in a wheelchair..  
  
Lucy: Jordan what happened?  
  
Jordan: I was riding my motorcycle and I hit a bump and I went flying and shattered my leg..  
  
Lucy: OK.. Who is this?  
  
Jordan this is my younger brother Jarred..  
  
Lucy: its nice to meet you Jarred this is my Son Kris, and My husband Kevin..  
  
Kevin: Lucy, we need to Kris out of this cold weather and home..  
  
Lucy: your right well bye Jarred.. Bye Jordan.. Mary, please come by the house before you go home and bring Jordan I guess¼  
  
Mary: ok Luce I love you.. And you too.. Cutie¼ Kris..  
  
Lucy bye bye Auntie Mary!!!  
  
Lucy and Kevin headed off to the car for their first night as Parents¼¼.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Camdens..  
  
Eric: I need to use the phone I want to call Lucy and see how Kris is ¼  
  
Annie: ok call her¼  
  
Eric: Annie look at him he looks just like Lucy did when she was a baby¼  
  
Annie: yeah he's cute..  
  
Eric: *grabbing Annie's shoulders*¼¼he is your grand son¼  
  
Annie: Eric, I know that and I love him because he is a part of Lucy  
  
But I want her to me and apologize for her mistakes..  
  
Eric: you need to apologize to her too..  
  
Annie: Whatever.. I am going to bed..  
  
Annie left and went upstairs¼  
  
Eric picked up the phone and dialed Lucy's number¼. The answering Machine picked up..  
  
Kevin's voice¼ Hello this is the Kinkirk residence we are out right now¼ Kristopher Matthew is coming home today.. Please leave a message after the beep¼   
  
Eric: Luce, kev and baby Kris this is PawPaw.. Please call when you get home.. I love You!!  
  
Ruthie came in as Eric was hanging up..  
  
Ruthie: dad can I please have a pic of Kris of the 5 rolls you took?  
  
Eric yeah they are on my desk.. Go take the one you like the best..  
  
Ruthie: thanks dad.. I love you..  
  
The phone rings and Eric picks it up..  
  
Eric: Luce¼  
  
Mary no dad its Mary¼  
  
Eric: hey there..  
  
Mary; dad I need to tell you something¼  
  
Eric: yes?  
  
Mary¼..  
  
Chapter 4: Sigh of Relief  
  
Part 3: When Night Becomes Day..  
  
Kris has been home for about 2 weeks. But, he was not on a sleeping schedule yet. Kevin and Lucy would alternate night, tonight was Kevin's turn. Kris woke about 2 am and wanted to be feed.. NO more like demanded to be feed. Kevin woke up with out hesitation and went and warmed up a bottle and took it to Kris.   
  
Kevin picked Kris up out of his bed and sat on the rocking chair .. Hey there buddy, we both know mommy's birthday is in about 2 weeks. We what are we going to do for her¼  
  
Kris looked up stared into Kevin's deep blue eyes..  
  
Kevin: ok we will have pictures taken..  
  
Kevin eventually burped Kris after about 3ozs. Kris fell back to asleep but Kevin decided to continue to rock. Kevin fell to asleep while holding Kris. Lucy woke up and searched for her husband. She entered the nursery and saw the two most important men in her life. She removed Kris form Kevin arms waking Kevin. Lucy placed Kris on his side in his bed..  
  
Kevin: hey there sexy.. Pulling Lucy down on his lap..  
  
Lucy: hey there your self..  
  
Kevin I guess I fell asleep¼  
  
Lucy: yes you did but you and Kris looked so cute I didn't want to move him..  
  
Kevin: well I am glad you did..  
  
Lucy: why? So now I can hold you..  
  
Lucy: ohh¼ do you know why I love you?  
  
Kevin: ummm why?  
  
Lucy: because you are so wonderful and kind.. And you love Kris..  
  
Kevin: and I love you the same.. Now lets go back to bed before he wakes up again..  
  
Lucy: good idea  
  
Kevin: but he sleeps good when he actually sleeps..  
  
Lucy: yes he does. You know I went for my 6 week check up.. While back and¼  
  
Kevin: and what?  
  
Lucy: my doctor gave me clearance..  
  
Kevin: really  
  
Lucy: yep  
  
Lucy and Kevin headed back to their room and things quickly heated. Kris did not wake until early the next morning. Lucy woke up still in the security of Kevin's arms.. Lucy began feeding Kris and starting breakfast for her and Kevin, Kevin awoke and came out in his uniform..  
  
Lucy: ohh HOT STUFF!!!  
  
Kevin.. You too¼  
  
Kevin leaned down and Kissed Lucy and Kris.. Hen helped Lucy finish breakfast. They eventually got breakfast done and they sat down and ate as Kris slept..  
  
-Camdens-  
  
Annie: Eric, you never told me what Mary wanted when called a couple weeks ago.  
  
Eric: Annie, please be rational about this..  
  
Annie: what it is it¼  
  
Eric: Mary married Jordan Keller..  
  
Annie: Jordan the one that dated Mary then Lucy then Mary again..  
  
Eric: that's the one..  
  
Annie: oh good for Mary..  
  
Eric: What ANNIE JACKSON CAMDEN you are so hypercritical..  
  
Annie: WHY?  
  
Eric: because Lucy has done the same thing and you won't even call her..  
  
Annie: look Eric, Lucy has always been our "prefect" one she did everything we said for hr to do. Its just weird that she made this kind of decision..  
  
Eric: ok so Luce made a mistake, and now she is paying for it.. But look at him look how cute he is..  
  
Annie takes the picture from Eric.. Annie starts to tear up..  
  
Annie: oh Eric what have I done to Lucy..  
  
Eric¼¼¼¼¼¼  
  
-Kinkirks-  
  
Lucy to Kris sitting in a swing.. I wonder what daddy is getting for my birthday¼  
  
Kevin sneaks up behind lucy and pokes in her in the waist¼ you will never find out..  
  
Lucy: KEVIN MICHEAL KINKIRK you scared me ..  
  
Kevin: oh well..  
  
Lucy playfully hit Kevin and Kevin hit Lucy back.. Lucy and Kevin contuined to "wrestle" until the phone rang.. Lucy answered it.  
  
Lucy: hello Kinkirk residence..  
  
Matt: hey Luce..  
  
Lucy: hey matt: how are you?  
  
Matt: I am fine and how is my cutie of a godson?   
  
Lucy: he is fine..  
  
Matt: ok well Luce I called to tell you that¼ 


	5. Forgiveness and Life’s little surprises

Chapter 5: Forgiveness and Life's little surprises  
  
Part 1: Patience is a virtue  
  
Lucy: Matt, tell me what?  
  
Matt: that you are going to be an aunt..  
  
Lucy: really  
  
Matt: yep Me and Sara just found out yesterday( confirmed by a doctor..  
  
Lucy: oh that's great Matt, I am so happy for you..  
  
Kris in the background(starts crying..  
  
Kevin: I GOT HIM(  
  
Lucy: I had better go there is no milk pumped so I need to feed Kris(  
  
Matt: ok I love you "auntie" Lucy..  
  
Lucy: I love you too "unckie" Matt..  
  
Matt: bye  
  
Lucy: bye bye  
  
Lucy hung the phone up and went and got Kris..  
  
Kevin: who was on the phone?  
  
Lucy: Matt..  
  
Kevin: what did he want?  
  
Lucy: oh nothing just we are going to aunt Lucy & uncle Kevin..  
  
Kevin: REALY that's great  
  
Lucy: yeah I know  
  
Lucy began to feed Kris(which he was know calm(  
  
- Camdens' -  
  
Annie: I need to call Lucy and apologize..  
  
Eric: Annie I think you should go see her  
  
Annie: Eric, I can't face her yet?  
  
Eric: you need to you don't need to do this over the phone.  
  
Annie: I know.. but I can't will you go with me?  
  
Eric: of course I will, we will make a family trip( the kids can miss school Friday and we will leave Thursday night..  
  
Annie: that sounds great( should we call and tell Lucy we are coming?  
  
Eric: no will make surprise(  
  
Annie: NO I think we should call(  
  
Eric: Ok but I will tell her that its just me coming out..  
  
Annie: ok(  
  
Eric called Lucy later that night and told her that he would be there about 8:00 Thursday night.. Lucy was thrilled to be able to see her dad and for him to see Kris since he was out the hospital and much and bigger from the last time he saw him.  
  
Thursday Night arrived Lucy and Kevin were anticipating the arrival of Eric.. The door bell( Lucy opened the door and saw(. Annie  
  
Lucy: MOM!!!????!!!!  
  
Annie: Can I please come in?  
  
Lucy: oh yes  
  
Annie: yes Lucy.. I am here to apologize for my actions the last year(  
  
Lucy: Mom, I love you, and I now understand why you acted like that  
  
Annie: No Lucy there was no reason for me to act like that I was upset at some of the decisions you mad.. But there was till no reason for me to act like that  
  
Kevin came in and was trying to lock the doors to the den..  
  
Lucy: Kevin, we are already talking and apologized to each other  
  
Kevin: ok well that's great.. Annie, would you like to hold Kris?  
  
Annie: Oh Kevin that would be great.. I have been waiting all day to hold him.  
  
Annie brings Lucy into a hug while Kevin is getting Kris.. Just as Lucy and Annie Embrace the door bell rang: Kevin brought Kris into Annie and went and got the door bell.. he opened the door and saw(  
  
Chapter 5: Family and Life's Little Surprises  
  
Part 2: Life's Lemonade(  
  
Kevin opened up the door to reveal his younger sister Patty-Mary. She had a tear stained face and a busted lip.  
  
Kevin: Patty-Mary ? What happened ? Patty-Mary: Doug( he( he hit me. So I ran away for him and all I could think of is to come her with you and Lucy..  
  
Doug is Patty-Mary's boyfriend she meet at a college study group Kevin from the first time he meet him always thought something was weird about him.  
  
Kevin: HE DID WHAT???  
  
Lucy ran around the corner of the hallway to find out what the commotion was about..  
  
Lucy: Kevin, what on earth is going in here.. And Patty- Mary what is wrong..  
  
Kevin: *furious* you remember Douglas Kandence don't you?  
  
Lucy: is that the guy we meet when we went out with Patty-Mary?  
  
Kevin: yes it is  
  
Lucy: what about him?  
  
Kevin: he gave Patty a fat lip..  
  
Lucy: Oh my word.. Are you ok Patty? Come on lets head to the family room(my family is here..  
  
Patty: Oh I am so sorry to barge in you two like this but when it happened all I could think about was how Kevin would always protected me when I was scared when I was little..  
  
Kevin: and I wills till protect you.. Just because I have family doesn't mean I am not your big brother..  
  
Patty looked up at her brother and smiled..  
  
Kevin: does mom know you are here..  
  
Patty: yeah I called from my cell and told I wanted to surprise you and Lucy and I was finished with all my finales so I decided to drop by..  
  
Kevin: ok well I am going to go upstairs check on Kris and call mom.. And tell her what Doug did to you  
  
Patty: Ok.. Thank You please tell her NOT to tell Ben..  
  
Patty and Lucy finished making their way into the family room.. Lucy: you all remember Patty-Mary Kevin's younger sister right..  
  
Eric yes I do its nice to see you again..  
  
Annie: I don't .  
  
Lucy: I am so sorry mom.. Patty this is my mother Annie mom this is Patty Mary..  
  
Annie: nice to meet you  
  
Patty: likewise  
  
Lucy: what made Doug hit you?  
  
Patty: ok please bear with me..  
  
Lucy: I am here, grabbing Patty_ Mary's hand for support..  
  
Ruthie and Simon: we are going to take the twins upstairs(  
  
Eric: I will join you..  
  
Ruthie, Simon the twins and Eric left leaving Annie Lucy and Patty alone to talk..  
  
Patty: It all began when I got back from here on Christmas break.. He wanted to know why I was not home for Christmas.. He told me that we don't spend enough time together. I spent every waking moment with him if I was not in class( he then on went to say I was to "preppy". He said I ignored him.. And wasn't the prefect woman I should have been. Then One night I went shopping with some of my sisters from my dorm and when we came home he was waiting for me.. He told I ha d no right to go shopping with them.. I told him to back off because he was not my father.. He then punched me the ribs(that was the first time  
  
Lucy: there has been more than one occurrence  
  
Patty: yes Wednesday Morning was the last time.. He told me I had know right to call Kevin on the phone and punched me in my lip and busted it(  
  
-Upstairs- Kevin was talking to his mom(  
  
Kevin: Mom, Patty made it safely.. Did you see what Doug did to her?  
  
Pam: about her ribs?  
  
Kevin: No(. her lip..  
  
Pam: oh no he hit her again..  
  
Kevin: this has happened more than once..  
  
Pam: yes it has the first time Ben gave him a black eye the second Patty kicked in the groin.. And this time she ran to you..  
  
Kevin: DAMNIT.. I.. I am going(  
  
Pam: Kevin KINKIRK, calm don your not going to do anything but keep your sister with you and safe.. You have family now and you need to take of them(  
  
Kevin: Mom, I love you but I need to go Kris is crying and I wil let Patty stay here for awhile. Love you bye bye  
  
Pam: love you to.. Bye bye  
  
Kevin went downstairs and talked to Lucy about Patty staying for awhile Lucy was overjoyed to have her stay while. Anything to keep her safe.. Patty went upstairs and fell asleep in the guest room( right away..  
  
Annie: I guess sleeping arrangement have moved..  
  
Simon: I will sleep in the room with Kris I don't care If I have to sleep on the floor..  
  
Ruthie:I can sleep on the other bed in the guest room I will be quiet..  
  
Annie: me and your dad can sleep on the hideaway..  
  
Lucy: well if that works that fine for me..  
  
Annie: ok then.. Lets get to bed..  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
Lucy and the girls went shopping for the day. It was Lucy's first time to go without Kris.. She left Kevin in charge of the house..  
  
Ruthie: so Luce how does it feel to go shopping with the poop factory..  
  
Lucy: don't call your nephew my son a poop factory.. But honestly I love Kris with all my heart but.. It feels great.  
  
Annie: that's how I felt when I went out with out Matt for the first time..  
  
What Lucy did not know that Kevin along with Simon and Eric were watching the football game in the upstairs game room. They left 2 three yrs olds. In the living room with out supervision.. Sam and David found Kris's diaper bag and powder and basically made Lucy's living room into a winter wonderland.. Lucy and the girls continued to shop. They came home about. 1200 the boys were still in their winter wonderland when Lucy walked in the door..  
  
Lucy: KEVIN MICHAEL KINKIRK,,, get down her RIGHT now..  
  
Kevin who was still upstairs.. Looked at his brother-in-law and his father -in -law with I am dead look..  
  
Annie: ERIC DAVID CAMDEN.. SIMON CHARLES CAMDEN get down here(  
  
Eric, Simon and Kevin slowly made their way downstairs to their awaited fate(  
  
Lucy: look at the boys..  
  
Kevin: I am so sorry honey I ( I(.. Was dealing with Kris the whole time.. He wouldn't sleep..  
  
Sam: UH UH Kevin.. Kris slept along time..  
  
Lucy crossing her arms looking at Kevin(  
  
Annie: Eric can you explain why our 3 yr old twins are covered with baby powder?  
  
Eric.. Ummm well,,, umm..  
  
David: daddy was watching the football game upthairs with Simon and Kevin..  
  
Ruthie: there is going to be trouble..  
  
Patty- yep.. Lets get upstairs and put up my new clothes..  
  
Patty and Ruthie left and went upstairs. Lucy and Annie stood and waited for Eric and Kevin to explain.  
  
Kevin: OK I admit that I did not watch the twins.. I was on the phone with my boss and I checked on Kris.  
  
Eric: It was my fault I watched the twins leave the room.. And I didn't pay attention..  
  
Sam and David: mommy, Lucy it was our fault we should no better..  
  
Annie: its ok  
  
Sam : is daddy going to in trouble..  
  
David: is he going to get sent to his room?  
  
Annie * smiling*: No but he is gong to help you clean up the mess..  
  
Eric , Kevin Sam and David cleaned up the living room. Eric and Kevin took the boys upstairs to get a bath..  
  
Kevin: I guess we in trouble now..  
  
Eric: me more than you..  
  
Kevin: its kind of funny if you think about it..  
  
Eric: yeah it is..  
  
Eric and Kevin finish cleaning the boys up and putting them down for there nap.. AS soon they finished Kris woke up..  
  
Lucy was already in the nursery when Kevin got to the door.. and he overheard what Lucy was telling Kris..  
  
Lucy: your daddy is so crazy, I can't believe he left your uncles unattended.. Buts its kind of funny( I guess..  
  
Kevin heard the phone ring and went to answer it.. He picked it up and it was his boss.  
  
Captain: Kevin can you please come down to the station ASAP..  
  
Kevin: what's wrong?  
  
Captain: there's been a shooting and David has been shot..  
  
Kevin oh no.. Ok I am on my way(  
  
Kevin Left the house and headed toward the station..  
  
Chapter 5: Family and Life's Little Surprises  
  
Part 3: Broken bones and What?  
  
Kevin had been at the station all night.. Lucy's family left early in the morning.. Patty- Mary was still there. Lucy had been studying all day while waiting for Kevin to get home. Patty was keeping an eye on Kris so Lucy could study.  
  
~ Station~  
  
Captain: KINKIRK( The shooter was just identified coming out of a supermarket..  
  
Kevin: Ok I on my way( Briscoe come on.. (Briscoe was another Detective that was on the case with Kevin)  
  
Kevin left for the location of the apparent shooter.. He was in a p0lice cruiser and he noticed the guy walking down the street.. Kevin pulled over and demanded the suspect to lie down on the ground..  
  
Kevin: MICHANA SHORES POLICE DEPARTMENT.. PLEASE STEP AWAY WITH YOUR HANDS UP.. AND LIE DOWN ON THE GROUND The suspect ignored Kevin's orders and took off running the other way..  
  
Briscoe (on the radio) Police chase suspect on loose.. north bound on Main(need back up..  
  
Kevin continued to chase the suspect: stop your under arrest for evading police.. Kevin did not see the pot hole in the middle of the ground and he fell in ti and as he fell he heard a snap on his leg..  
  
- Kinkirks'-  
  
Phone ringing..  
  
Lucy answered the phone.. Kinkirk residence..  
  
Hello Mrs. Kinkirk this is the headmaster at your school..  
  
Lucy: yes sir?  
  
Mr. Wells: we have over looked your transcript and we have noticed that you can graduate now(  
  
Lucy: really that awesome..  
  
Mr. Wells I have already began the process of getting you to graduate..  
  
Lucy: thank you..  
  
Mr. Wells: your welcome.  
  
Lucy hung up the phone with Mr. Wells..  
  
Patty: carrying in Kris: who was that?  
  
Lucy: my headmaster I can graduate now If I want to..  
  
Patty: so are you?  
  
Lucy: oh yes I am..  
  
Patty: that's wonderful..  
  
Lucy began to feed Kris and Patty Mary fixed lunch for her and Lucy. The phone rang and Patty-Mary answered it.  
  
Patty: hello?  
  
Mrs. Kinkirk?  
  
Patty: no I am the sister in law.. Who is this?  
  
I am the receptionist for the Clear Point Medical Hospital..  
  
Patty-Mary: OMG what happened?  
  
Receptionist: Mr. Kinkirk has been involved in an accident he has suffered a broken leg and torn cartilage..  
  
Patty-Mary: me and his wife are on our way to the hospital..  
  
Lucy: hospital what's wrong?  
  
Patty- Mary: Lucy, you need to stay calm..  
  
Lucy: Oh NO!! this can't be happening..  
  
Patty-Mary: Kevin broke his leg and has torn cartilage.. He is at Clear Point Medical hospital..  
  
Lucy: Let go  
  
Lucy and Patty Mary put Kris in his car seat and head toward the hospital(.Lucy and Patty finally arrived at the hospital. Lucy made her way into the ER and wanted to see Kevin, the receptionist took Lucy to the waiting room. The doctor came out and took Lucy back with him.  
  
Kevin: oh baby, I didn't want you to see me like this.? Where is Kris?  
  
Lucy: he is out with Patty-Mary(  
  
Kevin: oh Ok sounding a little disappointed.  
  
Lucy: well I have good news..  
  
Kevin: what is it?  
  
Lucy: I am can graduate now if I want to..  
  
Kevin: that's great pulling Lucy into deep long kiss.. Breaking apart go get Kris I want to see him(  
  
Lucy: let me go ask the doctor if I can bring him back?  
  
Kevin : ok(  
  
Lucy finds a doctor and asks if Kris can come back, the doctor said no because of the difficulty he had at the begging of his life and he did not want to risk him getting sick.. Lucy was upset but Kevin was upset more he wanted to see his son( Kevin was going to need surgery to repair his torn cartilage. Lucy left with Patty-Mary to take Kris home and put him down. 


	6. Too Much of Good Thing

Chapter 6 : Too Much of a good thing(  
  
Part 1: oh Vey !!  
  
Kevin had just gotten home from the hospital that afternoon.. Strict doctors orders. Kevin was supposed to stay off the leg for at least a week. Since Lucy was out of school she could take care of Kevin all the time.  
  
Lucy: Kevin get off the Leg NOW!!  
  
Kevin: but I have to go to the bathroom..  
  
Lucy: well let me help you  
  
Kevin: I didn't want to be a burden.. you have Kris to take care of..  
  
Lucy: Kevin I am your wife remember our vowels in SICKNESS and in health.. Well babe your sick..  
  
Kevin: I know and I love you..  
  
Lucy: I love you too  
  
Lucy helped Kevin into the bathroom then they limped back to the bedroom as they were making there way to the bed Lucy stumbled and Kevin landed on her on the bed. Lucy and Kevin began to make out.. Which things quickly heated up after that. Lucy and Kevin made love to each other about 2 times that night.. They both fell asleep but were awaked by Kris.. Lucy started to get up but was quickly put back to sleep by Patty-Mary..  
  
Patty-Mary: I will get him you back to sleep..  
  
Lucy: thanks  
  
Patty-Mary: your welcome(  
  
The nest few weeks were rough for Lucy and Kevin.. Since Kevin was on medical leave he was always around Lucy and Kris.. Which Kevin loved being around the two most important people in his life. But it was beginning to annoy Lucy.. Kevin was upset at himself for being in the hospital on Lucy's birthday.. He had taken him and Kris to get pictures taken just weren't able to pick them up. Lucy was trying to get Kevin birthday surprise out to.. But with Kevin always around she could do anything so she asked Patty- Mary to get him to take him to lunch( Kevin and Patty-Mary left for lunch around 11:00 am..  
  
Kevin: ohh the photography studio.. I need to pick up something  
  
Patty: Ok(  
  
They both step into the photography studio and Kevin gets his pictures.. They were fantastic.. They were black and white just how Lucy loves them(Kevin and Kris were shot in very good and serious poises..  
  
Patty: oh Kevin Lucy is going to love these.. Especially the one framed in the silver frame with her name engraved..  
  
Kevin: thank you.. Ok lets go eat. I am starving..  
  
-House-  
  
Lucy was running around the house like a chicken with her head cut off.. She was lucky that Kevin had taken Kris with him.. Lucy was trying to make plans for party for the weekend she called all of the family.. And they promised they would be there(then she called of his friends asking them to be there and they all said they would.  
  
Kevin and Patty came home and Kris was sound asleep in the stroller.. Lucy was sleeping on the desk.. With all the papers about the party surrounding here..  
  
Kevin: oh my Patty, look here Lucy is trying to give me a surprise birthday party..  
  
Patty: maybe we shouldn't bee looking at this?  
  
Kevin: I will act surprised..  
  
Patty: Ok.. I am going to take Kris up to his bed you bring up Lucy..  
  
Kevin: ok..  
  
Kevin tried to pick up Lucy but he couldn't walk with her because of his leg..  
  
Lucy: Kev, you already home?  
  
Kevin: yes Luce,, I have something for you..  
  
Lucy looked up at Kevin and smiled.. Kevin down on one knee..  
  
Kevin: Lucy Anne Kinkirk,, I love you with all my heart.. You have given me a beautiful son, You let my sister move in with during her time of need.. I am soo sorry for being in the hospital on your birthday Happy Birthday, Kevin pulls out the framed picture and hand it to Lucy.. Lucy starts to cry because it was so beautiful.  
  
Chapter 6: Too Much Of A Good Thing..  
  
Part 2: Birthdays and Surprises(  
  
The week of Kevin birthday had arrived luckily Lucy had been able to finish planning his party.. Lucy still did not know that Kevin knew.. Kevin kept his secret of knowing his surprise party. But what Kevin did not know that Lucy also had another surprise.. As Lucy was finishing feeding Kris his bottle ( he was know on formula half the day and breast milk the other)(. Lucy flashed back to her last ob/Gyn visit..  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Dr. Firestone: Lucy I have some great news for you..  
  
Lucy: what is it?  
  
Dr: after further testing we have determined that you could have another child..  
  
Lucy: but you said Kris is the only one that I could have  
  
Dr: I know what I said but after all the testing we have done you can have more..  
  
Lucy: oh man this is awesome.. I can't wait to tell Kevin..  
  
Dr: well I am very happy for you, you are the parents that deserve this kind of news  
  
Lucy: thank so much Dr. Firestone..  
  
Lucy left the Dr. office on cloud nine.. She was so happy.. But she wanted to tell Kevin in a special way. Lucy decided to stop by a card store and grab a card.. Lucy found one that was from a child she thought about the prefect way to tell Kevin about them being able to have more children. Lucy also grabbed a card from her( In hers she wrote:  
Kevin ,  
You are the prefect husband and I Love you so much..  
Happy Birthday.. XOXOXO  
  
Lucy  
  
In Kris' she wrote(  
  
Daddy,  
I love you with all my little heart..  
Mommy told me that I could have brother or sister now..  
So Please get started soon  
Happy Birthday XOXOXOX  
  
Kristopher..  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Lucy sealed up the cards and put them on the bar for when Kevin got home.. Kevin came in and Lucy handed him the card.. It was Kevin's birthday but the party was scheduled for Saturday night.. since it his birthday fell on a Tuesday.  
  
Kevin picked up Lucy's card first( Kevin loved it. And he kissed and hugged Lucy(He then picked up the card from Kris and read he had to reread the message..  
  
Kevin: Luce, does this mean your(.  
  
Lucy: no sweetie but remember when Dr. Firestone said that we could not have anymore kids ..  
  
Kevin: yes that was the worst news of my life..  
  
Lucy: well here is the best.. I went for my checkup about a week ago and she said that(  
  
DOORBELL RINGING(  
  
Lucy: I will get it(  
  
Lucy opened the door and saw Ben and his girlfriend Ashlee(  
  
Lucy: Oh hi Ben how are you?  
  
Ben: I am great I am came to see my brother on his birthday and check-up on my sister and nephew..  
  
Lucy: they are great.. Can you please wait in the family room I need to Kevin something important..  
  
Ben: sure I guess so..  
  
Lucy walked back into the dinning room and was going to try to finish what she wanted to tell Kevin..  
  
Lucy: now Kevin where was I?  
  
Kevin: you were about to tell me about what Dr. Firestone said..  
  
Lucy: oh yeah( she said that after all the testing she did that we could have more children..  
  
Kevin face lightened up and a huge smile came across his face.. SO that's what you were trying to say in Kris' card..  
  
Lucy: yes and by what he says he wants us to get started ASAP..  
  
Kevin: well then what are we waiting for?  
  
Lucy: we can't now.. Your brother and Ashlee are in the family room waiting to wish you a happy birthday..  
  
Kevin: Ok but we WILL get started to night..  
  
Lucy: I can't wait(  
  
Kevin and Lucy went into the family room and visited with Ben and Ashlee for about 3 hours. Lucy went upstairs first and got into a very very revealing teddy and waited for Kevin to come up.. Kevin finally after getting rid of Ben he went upstairs and saw Lucy lying on the bed.. Lucy and Kevin made love all night long to each, each falling asleep in each others arms.. Kevin awoke first and found Lucy still sleeping soundly.. Kevin was not up much before Kris woke up..  
  
Chapter 6: Too Much of Good Thing..  
  
Part 3: Close Calls..  
  
Kevin's birthday party went just as planed.. Everyone showed up that told Lucy they would come. Pam, Kevin's mother gave Kevin and Lucy tickets to fly and visit her anytime they wanted to. Lucy and Kevin decided they would come out and visit in 3 weeks since Lucy's family would be visiting her grandpa which they called Colonel and her grandma Ruth. This would be the first time The colonel and Ruth have seen Kris. They knew about Kevin but they thought they were still dating. Lucy was kind of nervous about the visit.. She Knew that they would be able to close the details really fast. Patty-Mary left with her mother after Kevin's birthday party(  
  
~~~ 3 weeks Later~~~  
  
Lucy and Kevin were packing their bags for the trip..  
  
Lucy: Please do not forget to pack my hand pump..  
  
Kevin: Luce, I Know..  
  
Lucy: I was telling you..  
  
Kevin: Luce, don't forget that I Love YOU!!!  
  
Lucy: Looks up form her overnight bag in which she is packing Kris' bottles and other baby stuff. I Love you 2... Kris starts crying..  
  
Kevin: I will get Him..  
  
Lucy: not if I get there first..  
  
Lucy and Kevin start running to Kris' room Lucy reaches the crib first(  
  
Lucy: Haha I bet you..  
  
Kevin: I let you..  
  
Lucy picks up Kris while Kevin went and started packing again.. Lucy feed Kris and changed his diaper. Kris was still not asleep so she put him in his swing and went helped Kevin pack. By time Lucy got there Kevin was done(he had finished packing hers and his and Kris'  
  
Lucy: Kev, are you done already?  
  
Kevin: yeah Luce I am and now we can get started on that brother or sister for Kris(  
  
Lucy: he is still awake..  
  
Kevin: Ok goes over to the swing. And talks to Kris man to man, dad too son.. OK heres the deal buddy,, you want a sibling.. I want o be with momma tonight so please lets go back to your room and go nighty nighty..  
  
Kris starts to scream and Kevin picks him up and carries him to his room and rocks him back to sleep. Kevin walked back into his and Lucy's room.  
  
Kevin: OK his is sleeping  
  
Lucy smiles really big who is lying on the bed she gets up on her knees and walks over to Kevin who is standing at the foot.. Lucy begins to remove his shirt and kiss him up and down on his chest.. Lucy eventually pulls Kevin down on top of her. They both made love several times before they fell asleep in each others arms. Lucy and Kevin woke up very early since their plane left at 10:00 am that morning..  
  
~~~Camdens'~~~  
  
Annie was running around trying to get everything done since their flight left at 9:00 am.. It was crazy around their.. Annie was freaking out because she would be seeing the colonel reaction to Lucy and Kevin's secret( Eric: Annie calm down we need to leave now or will miss our flight..  
  
Annie: ok were are the kids?  
  
Eric: out in the van waiting for you..  
  
Annie: ok I just making sure everything is off  
  
Eric: it is now lets go..  
  
Annie and Eric walk out the door lock it and leave for the airport..  
  
~~~Kinkirks'~~~ Lucy and Kevin are walking out the door heading for the airport.. AS they were reaching the car and Lucy was putting Kris in the car.. A red ford mustang pulled up blocking the driveway to where Lucy and Kevin could not get out. Kevin looked up from the back of the explorer.. Lucy had hid by the door and bending putting Kris in the car.  
  
Female voice: Hello there Kevin  
  
Kevin slowly turned around and faced his worst nightmare his ex wife Mindy..  
  
Kevin: choking.. Mindy what are you doing here?  
  
Mindy: came to see you..  
  
Kevin: look Mindy I am married and have a son.. Please leave now we need to catch a plane..  
  
Mindy: were is your "wife"  
  
Just as Mindy was say this Lucy walked around the back of the explorer hearing everything..  
  
Lucy: I AM RIGHT HERE now will please leave us alone(  
  
Kevin: I am so sorry Luce.. This is my..  
  
Lucy: I know Patty- Mary told me about her..  
  
Mindy: Oh well I will have you back just wait and see I always get what I want..  
  
Lucy: NOT this time  
  
Mindy: walked off in furry.. And pealed out of the view of Kevin and Lucy.. Kevin and Lucy finally left for the airport( 


	7. Our Insane Family

Chapter 7: Our Insane Family  
  
Part 1: Good News, Bad News  
  
Lucy and Kevin arrived in Buffalo about 2 hours before the Camdens were scheduled to arrive. Lucy and Kevin deiced that they would go ahead and meet the Camdens at Kevin's mom's house.. And go to the Colonels together. Lucy wasn't feeling very well since the flight so she laid down on the bed that her Kevin would be sharing for vacation time. Kevin came up a short time later and woke up Lucy..  
  
Kevin: Luce, your parents just arrived do you want to the Colonels now.. Your parents are going over there now..  
  
Lucy: Yeah we can go. Maybe your mom will watch Kris while we go over there..  
  
Kevin: she already is..  
  
Lucy: ok let me get my shoes on..  
  
Kevin ok.. Love you  
  
Lucy: love you too  
  
Lucy made her way down about 5 minutes later. The Camdens and the Kinkirks left for the colonel. They families arrived about 20 minutes later. The Colonel had been waiting for them  
  
Colonel: hello everyone..  
  
Everyone: hello  
  
Colonel: SO Kevin you and Lucy are still together?  
  
Kevin: yes sir  
  
Lucy: actually Colonel Grandma Ruth ( who had just entered the hallway) there is something that we need to tell you Please come sit down(  
  
Ruth, Colonel, Eric, Annie. Simon, Ruthie, Lucy and Kevin make their way into the living room ( the twins stayed with Pam).  
  
Lucy: Ok please don't get to upset..  
  
Ruth: what is dear?  
  
Lucy: me and Kevin are(  
  
Colonel are what spit it out..  
  
Lucy: we are married..  
  
Colonel: good I am glad.. The way you hung around here when she was spring break you would think you two got married then.  
  
Kevin: sir there is more, we have a 4 ½ month old son named Kristopher Matthew..  
  
Ruth: will were is he?  
  
Lucy: at Kevin mom's house  
  
Colonel: so let me get this straight.. How long have you been married?  
  
Lucy: about 4 months..  
  
Colonel: ok so Kristopher was conceived while you were here I assuming  
  
Lucy: yes sir..  
  
Ruth: WOW that's a lot to deal with  
  
Colonel: I happy for you.. Its about time you started to settle down and stop being so boy crazy..  
  
Lucy: shocked about her grandfather took the news.. Thank you sir  
  
Colonel: welcome to the family son  
  
Kevin: thank you..  
  
The rest of the conversation went well The whole family left much late into the night.  
  
~~~ The Next Day~~~  
  
Lucy was not feeling well again and so Kevin decided to go see his old high school and some friends from the police academy and show off Kris. Kevin drove around Buffalo remembering the good days that he had there but when he looked back to check on Kris he remembered how he meet Lucy. Kevin stopped at a local store and got something to drink.. While he was there he was confronted with some one from his past. Voice: Kevin,, Hey Kevin  
  
Kevin turned around and saw Mindy and her best friend Gail  
  
Gail: so Mindy tells me your married with children..  
  
Kevin: actually I child  
  
Gail: so she is pretty?  
  
Mindy: not at pretty as me walking toward Kevin who is holding Kris..  
  
Kevin: Mindy please I am very happy with Lucy..  
  
Gail: her name is Lucy?  
  
Kevin yes and this is OUR son Kris..  
  
Gail: he is cute he looks like you..  
  
Kevin: I guess I think he looks like Lucy..  
  
Mindy leans and kisses Kevin on the cheek and hugs him and then heads for her car which is parked directly behind Kevin(  
  
Kevin puts Kris in his seat and gets in and wipes off the lipstick( I can't believe this the person I can not stand is following me..  
  
~~~Later that Night~~~  
  
Lucy is still throwing up and running a fever now.. Kevin thinks it would be best for Lucy to go to the ER.. Kevin and Lucy leave for the hospital.. Lucy was to weak to object..  
  
~~~ Hospital~~~ After about 3 hours of testing the doctor came back in.  
  
Dr: Youngblood.. Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk.. I am please to announce that you are going to be parents  
  
Kevin: *shocked* thats awesome we have a 4 ½ month old at home..  
  
Dr: that's pretty close..  
  
Kevin: yes we know..  
  
Dr: Mrs. Kinkirk you seem to have food poisoning too that's why you are throwing up so much..  
  
Lucy *feeling better since she had to have her stomach pumped* thank you doctor..  
  
Kevin: Luce, we are going to be parents again!!  
  
Lucy: I know I am so happy  
  
Kevin and Lucy start to walk out of the hospital it is now 2 : 00 am and Kevin cell rings(  
  
Kevin: Hello thank you for calling I am going to be father again..  
  
Ben: Kevin that's great.. WHAT did you just say?  
  
Kevin: BEN!!!?!!!  
  
Ben: yes now can you please come bail me out of jail?  
  
Kevin: why are you in jail?  
  
Ben: I beat up Doug Yip and put him in the hospital  
  
Kevin: OK me and Lucy are on our way down to the station  
  
Ben: thanks well I got to go The Bailiff is staring at me,,  
  
Kevin: ok bye  
  
*click*  
  
Mindy coming up behind Lucy..  
  
Mindy: what wrong with your wify  
  
Lucy: can you please leave us alone?  
  
Gail No way I wanted to see you.. Didn't Kevin tell you about our visit today.. He let see HIS son..  
  
Kevin: Look you two conniving little winches.. Like I told you earlier today actually yesterday.. I am very happy with Lucy and OUR son Kris.. Now leave US alone or you be hearing form my lawyer..  
  
Mindy: Look Kevin, like I told you in Michigan you will be mine again(.  
  
Kevin: LOOK Mindy.. You're the one that missed up that relationship,.. No leave  
  
Mindy: oh and by the way if you were wondering how I knew you were in Michigan your bother told me.. After me LOVER beat up on your sister  
  
Kevin took Lucy by the hand and walked around Mindy.. Kevin and Lucy go to their car and sped away. They eventually made to the police station and bailed Ben out..  
  
Kevin: When did you see him?  
  
Ben: Me and Ashlee were walking around Buffalo and we saw him go in to store he came out a short time later and I ran after him and threw him into an alley way.. Ashlee tried to stop me but I was furious.. I asked him why he hit Patty and spit on me.. I punched him in the nose and kicked him the ribs.. Then I punched his lip.  
  
Kevin: you put him the hospital  
  
Ben: good I am glad.. Teach him to mess with a Kinkirk..  
  
Kevin: by the way while I am here I want to put a restraining order against Mindy..  
  
Ben: she found you?  
  
Kevin: yes and her Gail have been harassing Lucy and Me all day..  
  
Ben: sorry about that..  
  
Kevin: that's ok..  
  
Kevin, Lucy and Ben walked out of the police station after Kevin filled all the necessary paper work and since he still had friends that worked there the papers would be pushed to first..  
  
Chapter 7: Our Insane Family  
  
Part 2: 100 feet From Home  
  
The restraining order was processed with in the week.. Mindy was upset with the news of the order. She was ordered to stay at least 100 feet from Kevin and his family which included Lucy and Kris. Kevin and Lucy were going to head home on Sunday.. They were excited to go home. They had funny being with the family but they wanted to go home and be in there own house.  
  
~~~Saturday~~~  
  
Kevin: Luce are you excited about going home tomorrow(  
  
Lucy: yes I am, don't get wrong Kevin I have enjoyed the time off and being with my family but I want some time alone.. This has been a long trip..  
  
Kevin: yes I know  
  
Lucy and Kevin were going at that night by themselves Kevin's mom and Ruthie were watching Kris..  
  
Lucy and Kevin left for their date about 7:00pm this was the first time they had been out on a "date" since Kris was born.  
  
~~~Restaurant~~~  
  
Lucy: Oh Kev, this is beautiful..  
  
Kevin: Luce does this bring back any memories?  
  
Lucy: is this the place you brought me on my last night here on Spring Break?  
  
Kevin yes, ok Luce does the date remind you of anything?  
  
Lucy: ummm its Saturday(  
  
Kevin: yes Luce, honey its February 14th..  
  
Lucy: oh my goodness.. Kevin I am so sorry(  
  
Kevin pulled a slim box out of his coat pocket and handed to Lucy.. Lucy opened the box and revealed a 14 karat gold necklace with a boy charm on it with a December birthstone.. Engraved was KRISTOPHER MATTHEW..  
  
Lucy: Oh Kevin its gorgeous..  
  
Kevin: and this little one is born I will get on the baby(  
  
Lucy: Kev, I can't believe that I forgot valentines day..  
  
Kevin: Lucy its ok you have had your hands full with the news of the baby and Kris and school and me(  
  
Lucy: I know but I will make up to you tonight.. Lucy gave the look  
  
Kevin: ohhhh.. I can't wait(  
  
Lucy and Kevin finished up there date and headed to the hotel that they were staying at for the night. While Kevin was in the shower Lucy headed down to the gift shop and bought a negligee.. Lucy ran upstairs and changed and was laying on the bed when Kevin came out of the shower..  
  
Kevin: *stopping in his track* WOW you look amazing  
  
Lucy: I told you I would make it up to you..  
  
Lucy and Kevin made Love very easy that night and fell asleep almost instantly..  
  
~~~Sunday~~~  
  
Kevin and Lucy woke up and headed to Kevin's mom house.. They got all there stuff together and headed for the airport. They arrived and went home( They arrived at there house about 6:00 pm.. Lucy went and put Kris down.. Lucy and Kevin fell asleep about 10:00 pm They were both exhausted from the trip(Lucy was awaked by the phone ringing which also woke up Kris. Lucy grabbed Kris and answered the phone(  
  
Lucy: hello(  
  
Headmaster: Lucy Kinkirk?  
  
Lucy: yes this is..  
  
Headmaster: I am the headmaster at your school..  
  
Lucy: yes..  
  
Headmaster: I am informing you that you can graduate this May 24, 2003  
  
Lucy: WOW that's awesome(  
  
Headmaster congrats.. On this and your new baby.. Jordan Keller's brother James told me..  
  
Lucy: thank you  
  
Headmaster: bye bye see you at graduation  
  
Lucy: bye(  
  
Lucy wanted to tell Kevin right away but he was still at work.. And she did not want to call him at work..  
  
Chapter 7: Our Insane Family  
  
Part 3: The Tassels of Life  
  
Lucy told Kevin the news about her graduation as soon as he walked in the door..  
  
Lucy: Kevin, I some fantastic news..  
  
Kevin: we're having TWINS!!!  
  
Lucy: I said fantastic news not scary(.  
  
Kevin: Ok what it is  
  
Lucy: my headmaster called and said I could graduate this coming May..  
  
Kevin: oh Lucy that's fantastic(  
  
Lucy: I know I can't wait..  
  
Kevin: so are you going to go to college?  
  
Lucy: with the baby coming I don't know.. But if I do want to go into Special Education or Social Work..  
  
Kevin: Lucy both of those careers you would excel at.  
  
~~~3 months later~~~  
  
May 24, 2003..  
  
Lucy, Kevin and Kris ( who was 6 months old and crawling) left for the graduation. Lucy's whole family including all of her siblings( Matt and Sarah made it out just in time for the graduation. Sarah had just given birth about 3 weeks earlier.. They left Kendra with Sarah's parents..  
  
Graduation Speaker : To The CLASS OF 2003.. You are our future. Please take and be careful. Go out and free your mind and sprit.. But make sure you always know you can come home..  
  
Headmaster: Ladies and Gentlemen were are pleased to announce this years award for OUTSTANDING STUDENT.. This is a student that excels in school despite many hardships this year the receipting is a student who had to overcome a teen-age pregnancy a marriage and Is still graduating with Honors and 1 year early.. LUCY CAMDEN-KINKIRK please come up and receive your award(  
  
Lucy was in total shock she had no idea that was going to happen.. Lucy walked up on stage and accepted her award..  
  
Crowd ( led by Eric) SPEECH SPEECH!!!  
  
Lucy: Thank you to all the staff at Michiana Shores High School, Honored guest and to the class of 2003. Thank you for this award I am very honored. I would like to thank my family for being my backbone even if I made a mistake they were there holding me up.. Thank you everyone..  
  
Headmaster: No we will be presenting the diplomas..  
  
The headmaster called out every name, in which this process took about 2 hours.. The graduates finally finished filling off stage..  
  
Valedictorian: I proudly present to you the class of 2003.. Graduates please turn your tassel to the left.. And toss your hats.. Lucy walked over to Kevin and Kissed him and took Kris. Kevin was taking some photos of Lucy and her family as Mary and Jordan walked over(  
  
Jordan: congrats Lucy  
  
Lucy: thanks Jordan(  
  
Mary: Lucy, I am so proud of you..  
  
Lucy: Thanks  
  
Jordan's mom and brother came up behind Lucy and Mary..  
  
Mrs. Keller: We need to get going guys if were are going to make our reservations for dinner.. Mary: it was great talking to you..  
  
Lucy: you too mare..  
  
Lucy and Kevin were looking at the award she got ..  
  
Kevin: I am so proud of you  
  
Jeremy: yeah Luce we are proud of you too..  
  
Lucy looked up and saw her 2 worst enemies the one who tried to Rape her while he was high Jimmy Moon and the one that made her almost marry him Jeremy Woods..  
  
Lucy: what re you guys doing here?  
  
Jeremy: my best friend graduated and Jimmy tagged along to se him(  
  
Lucy: oh that's great will I got to go..  
  
Jeremy (Kevin was tending to Kris who was fussing).. Grabbing Lucy arm.. You need to come back to Me I LOVE you..  
  
Lucy: LET GO OF ME..  
  
Kevin heard his wife's voice raise ..Kevin gave Kris to Annie and ran to Lucy.  
  
Kevin: get your grubby hands off of her NOW  
  
Jeremy let go and ran off to Jimmy who had already met up with Jeremy's best friend and his supplier..  
  
Lucy: thank you.. Kissing Kevin.. Long and passionately..  
  
Ruthie: come on you two your in public plus you one kid and 1 on the way  
  
Lucy and The rest of the family left to go to dinner.. In celebration of Lucy great achievement( 


	8. Investigating a New Life

Chapter 8: Investigating A New Life  
  
Part 1: With the Camera' s Eye(  
  
The graduation ceremony was over and everyone had gone home. Lucy had to be up early that next morning, she had an ultrasound to find out the baby sex. Kevin was going to be there.. Lucy decided that she did want to go to college right away she wanted to be at home with the kids. Kevin had a surprise of his own.  
  
~~~ The Next Morning~~~  
  
Lucy got Kris up and got him dressed.. They were taking him to a friends house to be watched while they were at the doctors office.. Lucy and Kevin eventually was able to drop off Kris at the babysitters(  
  
Kevin and Lucy on the to the doctors~~~~  
  
Lucy: Kev, honey I have decided that I do not want to go to school at first..  
  
Kevin: Lucy that is understandable..  
  
Lucy: Thank you reaching over and grabbing his hand(  
  
Kevin: Lucy there is something that I want to talk to you about  
  
Lucy: Oh NO what is it?  
  
Kevin: Look I loved being a police officer.. And now a detective but(  
  
Lucy: BUT WHAT?  
  
Kevin: I want to go back to school and get my private investigators license..  
  
Lucy: that sounds wonderful  
  
Kevin: Now I will still work while I go to school(  
  
Lucy: Ok how long will it take?  
  
Kevin: about 3 years..  
  
Lucy: ok(  
  
Kevin: your not mad?  
  
Lucy: Now Kevin why would I be mad? You want to pursue a dream.. I think that is amazing..  
  
Kevin and Lucy arrived at the doctors office..  
  
Lucy and Kevin walked in to the office.. Female voice: please sign in and take seat the doctor will be right with you..  
  
Lucy: thank..  
  
Female voice: LUCY CAMDEN!!!  
  
Lucy: Yes  
  
Female voice: don't you remember me?  
  
Lucy: looking closely at the nurse in the window..  
  
Female: its me SUZANNE SANDERS  
  
Lucy: *squealing * What are you doing here?  
  
Suzanne: working.. I am volunteering here for a school program at my school called HOSA.. The good thing is get paid too..  
  
Lucy: that's amazing.. What are you doing in Michigan..  
  
Suzanne: my mom meet this amazing guy and we moved out here.. What are you doing here?  
  
Lucy: well I am married have a six month old and one on the way(.Me and my husband moved here after he was transferred here to the police force..  
  
Suzanne: WAIT a minute.. Your( your married(your only 17  
  
Lucy: I know I know but I love him..  
  
Doctor: LUCY CAMDEN -KINKIRK..  
  
Lucy: right here(  
  
Dr: please follow me(  
  
Lucy and Kevin followed the Dr. into a small room with a bed and a changing room..  
  
Dr: Lucy please lye down on the bed and bring up your shirt..  
  
The doctor began by rubbing some jelly on Lucy stomach.. Lucy flinched at the coldness..  
  
Lucy grabbed Kevin hand as the doctor ran the camera over the abdomen of Lucy(  
  
Dr: Ok. Lets see( there is the backbone and the head, moving down the camera.. Lets see.. Well you are going to have a little(  
  
Chapter 8: Investigating A New Life  
  
Part 2: Little Surprises, Big Surprises  
  
It had been four weeks since Kevin and Lucy had found out they were going to have a little girl. Lucy was so excited this would be their last child. Both Lucy and Kevin only wanted 2 kids. Suzanne had called a week earlier to make a lunch date with Lucy and Kevin she wanted to introduce them too her fiancée. They had planned on Saturday June the 12th.  
  
~~~Friday~~~  
  
Lucy: Can you believe it we are having a girl.. We will have a prefect family..  
  
Kevin: Luce, we already do.. But now we will complete.. 2 kids.  
  
Lucy: Now all we need to get is a dog~!!!  
  
Kevin: sure we can!!  
  
Lucy: are you serious?  
  
Kevin: yeah a dog would be great  
  
Lucy: So what kind of dog..  
  
Kevin: any breed?  
  
Lucy: YEP!!!  
  
Kevin: then I want a Beagle..  
  
Lucy: aww, they are so cute and cuddly  
  
Kevin: great and we will call him/her Rowdy  
  
Lucy: sounds prefect..  
  
Kevin: cool, we will start looking for the dog after you have the baby then  
  
Lucy: prefect..  
  
~~~Saturday~~~  
  
Lucy and Kevin got ready for the day. They decided since it was a nice day that would walk to the park where they were meeting Suzanne and her fiancée. They put Kris in his stroller and started walking.  
  
Lucy: this is so prefect.. I always dreamed of walking arm and arm with my husband and pushing my child..  
  
Kevin: Yes Luce this is prefect.  
  
Lucy and Kevin arrived at the park. Suzanne was facing Lucy and Kevin and motioned for them to come over.Suzanne's fiancée backed was too Lucy and Kevin..  
  
Suzanne: IS this Kris?  
  
Lucy: yes this is..  
  
Suzanne: can I hold him?  
  
Lucy: sure.  
  
Kevin: Luce, I brought my camera I want to take some pictures of Kris playing.  
  
Lucy: that sounds great..  
  
Suzanne: Oh man I so sorry Lucy, Kevin this is my fiancée  
  
The man turned around and revealed himself..  
  
Lucy's mouth dropped it was Brad Landers ( the guy that Lucy blew off Habitat for Humanity for)..  
  
Lucy: Brad?  
  
Brad: Hey Lucy what's up?  
  
Kevin: you know him?  
  
Lucy: yeah we went one a couple of dates when I lived in Glenoak last year  
  
Kevin: Oh ok?  
  
Suzanne: His dad was transferred out here and we meet at school  
  
Lucy: that's great I am so happy for you..  
  
Lucy and Suzanne talked for what seemed like forever while the guys got ready to cook (they were BBQing). Lucy and Suzanne decided they were going to take Kris to play on the slide and swing.. Kevin joined them short time later to take pics of Kris playing.. Brad came up and wrapped his arms around Suzanne..  
  
Brad: On day honey we will be doing this.  
  
Suzanne : yep in about 12 months we will be..  
  
Lucy over heard this. she stopped pushing Kris who then began to scream.  
  
Kevin looked over at Suzanne and Brad..  
  
Brad: what did you say?  
  
Suzanne: Brad, look I am pregnant I had confirmed Friday at work..  
  
Brad eyes lighted up and he smiled and hugged Suzanne.  
  
Chapter 8: Investigating a New Life  
  
Part 3: New Careers and Strong Bonds  
  
Lucy and Suzanne had gotten together many times after the lunch date. They would go shopping together for both of their babies. Lucy and Suzanne would always take Kris with them.Suzanne instantly fell in love with Kris.  
  
~~~Mall~~~  
  
Suzanne: Luce, so have you ever thought of getting a job just to get out the house for couple hours a day?  
  
Lucy: yeah but I couldn't leave Kris..  
  
Suzanne so work where he can go..  
  
Lucy: what do you mean?  
  
Suzanne: as long as I have known you the one thing your always around is what?  
  
Lucy: BOYS~~!!!!!~~~  
  
Suzanne: ok two things..  
  
Lucy: ummm I have no idea  
  
Suzanne: KIDS!!! Go look at some day care centers..  
  
Lucy: Oh I don't know.  
  
Suzanne: just talk to Kevin I seriously don't think it will hurt.  
  
Lucy: your right.  
  
~~~Grandland community College ~~~  
  
Grandland is small college right outside Michiana Shores about 15 minutes from Kevin and Lucy's house.  
  
Kevin was signing up for classes. He would start in the fall right after his and Lucy Daughter was born..  
  
School Coordinator: Ok What classes would you like to sign up for?  
  
Kevin: your criminology classes I would like to become a Private Investigator.  
  
Coordinator: Ok you need to take Introductory Criminology and few other classes that will be listed on your schedule.. And you have signed up all morning classes right  
  
Kevin: Yes ma'am  
  
Coordinator: Ok Mr. Kinkirk your schedule will be arriving in the mail in about two days.  
  
Kevin: thank you very much..  
  
Kevin turned around and saw Brad standing there..  
  
Brad: hey Kevin isn't..  
  
Kevin: yeah hey brad what's up?  
  
Brad: just signing up for classes. beginning this fall..  
  
Kevin: me too  
  
Brad: what's your major?  
  
Kevin: Private Investigation  
  
Brad: REALLY!! That's mine too..  
  
Kevin: Awesome we can work together Brad: that's great..  
  
Kevin left so Brad could finish his paper work and get signed up..  
  
~~Kinkirk Home~~  
  
Kevin: so Luce how was your day?  
  
Lucy: it was great did you get all signed up?  
  
Kevin: Yeah I did.. I got morning classes since I work the night shift..  
  
Lucy: that's great, Kevin there is some thing I want to talk about  
  
Kevin: what is it?  
  
Lucy: I would like to get a part time job, just for a couple hours a day.. Jus t so I can get out the house..  
  
Kevin: Luce, that would be wonderful where would you like to work?  
  
Lucy: at a daycare so I could take Kris with me.  
  
Kevin: I think that would be great.  
  
Lucy: I love you..  
  
Kevin: I love you too.. Oh I almost forgot.. I saw Brad today.  
  
Lucy: really where?  
  
Kevin: at school he is also majoring in PI work  
  
Lucy: that's fantastic.. 


	9. Working hard

Chapter 9: Working Hard  
  
Part 1: Greater Responsibilities  
  
Lucy had interviewed and got the job at a local Day care named The Children's University. The director name was Sandra Akin.. Lucy was supposed to start at 8:00 am and she was in the two year old room.. Lucy walked in to the daycare with Kris on her hip and his supplies in her hand.  
  
Sandra: Welcome Lucy..  
  
Lucy: Hello Can I please get Kris situated then come back and talk?  
  
Sandra: of course He sooo cute!!!!  
  
Lucy: thanks and he already knows it..  
  
Lucy walked down the short hall way and opened the room door.. She saw little name tags hanging over the beds she noticed Kris.. On the back was what he ate and how he slept.. Lucy had filled out all the necessary paper work for Kris when she came and interviewed.  
  
Jeanne: Hello you must be Lucy  
  
Lucy: yes and this is Kristopher Matthew Kinkirk.  
  
Jeanne: here let me take his things..  
  
Lucy: Ok cool there are some jars of food in there we just started about 3 weeks ago and he is still on Breast milk at times so PLEASE do not heat his bottles in the microwave.there is a Tupperware dish that can have some warm in it.. I just heat the water up in the microwave and then put the bottle in..  
  
Jeanne: Ok that will not be a problem.  
  
Lucy walked out while Jeanne was changing Kris.  
  
Sandra: everything ok Luce?  
  
Lucy: yeah where will I be at now?  
  
Sandra: I was thinking about putting you in the twos but since your pregnant we have decided to start you out over with the school - Ages.. But for today you can help Carol with the Kindergarteners ..  
  
Lucy: that's cool  
  
Lucy walked into a brightly colored room with two half circle tables and the kids were sitting at the tables..  
  
Kid: Hi I am Foster..  
  
Lucy: hello Foster.. Hey lets sit down and color..  
  
For the first time in almost a month the kid sat down and did all of his work.  
  
Carol: HOW did you do that?  
  
Lucy: How did I do what? .  
  
Carol: to get Foster to sit down.. I can never get him to sit down  
  
Lucy: I have 6 other siblings  
  
Carol: wow are you the oldest  
  
Lucy: no there Matt he is 20 , Mary is 19 Simon is 13 Ruthie is 9 and the twins are 2 almost 3  
  
Carol: wow that's a lot..  
  
Lucy: yeah but it was fun.  
  
Lucy went thru the rest of the morning helping Carol get the kids laying down and napping. Lucy then went to check on Kris on her break. He was doing great he ate all of his lunch and was sleeping when she went in to check on him. Lucy went to the School Ager Building around 2:00 pm and was with Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer: basically right now since there are no kids just get snack out..  
  
Lucy: ok  
  
The kids began to arrive around 2:30 and the rest day was hectic for Lucy.. All the kids wanted to know if she was married and if she had kids.Lucy answered all their questions.. Lucy was able to leave the day care about 6:00 pm.. She got Kris and went to the local Italian Restaurant and picked up some supper she was not at all in the mood to cook.  
  
Lucy walked in the door to her home and placed Kris on the floor.. Kris directly crawled into the kitchen were Kevin was cleaning some dishes.  
  
Kevin: Hey buddy How was your first day at day care?  
  
Lucy: BUSY.. But it was fun.. I brought home spaghetti and salad.. I didn't feel like cooking..  
  
Kevin: that's great Luce.. But I would have cooked for you..  
  
Lucy: smiling and come home to a burnt down house?  
  
Kevin playfully hits Luce and kisses her.  
  
Kevin: oh by the way I am only taking classes on Monday and Wednesdays.. So I Can spend time with you Kris and the unborn baby..  
  
Lucy: Ohh great.. Lets eat put down Kris and go take a shower together,  
  
Kevin: that sounds prefect.. Could you use a Kinkirk Massage..  
  
Lucy: OH YEAH  
  
Lucy and Kevin ate.. They put down Kris and headed to the shower..  
  
Chapter 9: Working Hard  
  
Part 2: Too Much Do, Not Enough Time  
  
Lucy and Kevin took a steamy shower (in more ways than one). This was great for Lucy she really needed the massage. They both went downstairs and watched TV for a Couple hours.. Then Kevin decided that he wanted to watch a movie..  
  
Kevin: Luce , Do you want to watch a movie?  
  
Lucy: Yeah which one?  
  
Kevin: How about.. "America's Sweethearts"  
  
Lucy: that sounds prefect  
  
Kevin popped the movie in the DVD player and went and snuggled with Lucy. They both dozed off within the first 45 minutes of the movie.. Lucy woke up to Kris crying.. When Lucy got up this woke up Kevin.  
  
Lucy: lets go to bed after I get Kris back to sleep..  
  
Kevin: I will Come with you  
  
Lucy: Ok I Love you  
  
Kevin: I love you too..  
  
Lucy and Kevin head upstairs and get Kris.. They decried to take Kris into there room. Lucy , Kevin And Kris laid down.. Kris tried to play for while but Lucy gave him the juice bottle that Kevin had gotten for him earlier. He laid in the middle of Kevin and Lucy and drifted off to sleep. Lucy and Kevin fell asleep a short time later.  
  
Lucy woke up and got Kris ready for day care..Lucy got herself ready too.They left about 9:00 am since Lucy had to be there about 9:30...  
  
~~~Day Care~~~  
  
Sandra: hey Luce what's up?  
  
Lucy: nothing Much.  
  
Sandra: hey Kris!!  
  
Kris just smiles and drools..  
  
Lucy takes Kris to his room and puts his stuff up.. She then returns to clock in and find out where she will be working for the day..  
  
Sandra: Lucy I was wondering since you don't have any kids in the morning f you would to some errands for me..  
  
Lucy: Sure no problem  
  
Lucy went to the store and got some stuff for the day care.She returned about an hour and half later.  
  
Lucy: sorry it took me so long I am still trying to get used to the town  
  
Sandra: that's ok I understand.  
  
Lucy: is there anything you need?  
  
Sandra: can you please go help with the 18- 24 months old class they are going wild..  
  
Lucy: yeah no problem.  
  
Sandra: thanks..  
  
Lucy went to the 18- 24 month old room and saw the teacher trying to corral 6 babies.. Lucy went right to work helping her to get them to sit down and ready for morning snack.  
  
Carry: thanks a lot.  
  
Lucy: no problem.  
  
Carry: so this your second day?  
  
Lucy: yes, and its crazy  
  
Carry: my daughter talked about you all night  
  
Lucy: REALLY who is she?  
  
Carry: Samantha Kelly  
  
Lucy: she is soooo sweet..  
  
Carry: Thanks I have a son in the 4's  
  
Lucy: wow  
  
Carry: yeah Tanner Kelly  
  
Lucy: cool, I have a 8 month baby boy and one on the way.  
  
Carry: what his name?  
  
Lucy: Kristopher Matthew  
  
Carry: I like that name.  
  
Before they knew it, lunch time was here and it was time for nap..  
  
Lucy and Carry took their break together and went to eat. When Lucy returned She went straight to the school ager building. She got snack out and was ready with an art project before Jennifer got there..  
  
Jennifer: WOW your really good at this  
  
Lucy: thanks a lot  
  
Jennifer: no problem  
  
The kids started to arrive They finished the snack and art project and headed outside.. The kids played outside Lucy walked around the playground pushing kids on the swing and played tag a little.. Well what she could since she was pregnant. Lucy let Jennifer go early today so she could clean up the building. While she was cleaning she felt some sharp pains go thru her stomach.  
  
Lucy got to the phone and dialed the other building number..  
  
Sandra: The Chil..  
  
Lucy: HELP!!  
  
Sandra: Lucy?  
  
Lucy: yeah.. I am having pains HELP  
  
Sandra ok lye down and I will send someone to get you and take to your doctor  
  
Lucy: ok.  
  
By time Carry got over to the other building Lucy had passed out.  
  
Sandra called Lucy's Emergency number which was Kevin's cell  
  
Kevin: hello?  
  
Sandra: Hello this is Lucy's boss Sandra we are taking Lucy to the hospital she just passed out ( Carry called Sandra and told her before taking her to the hospital)  
  
Kevin: Ok I am thanks  
  
Sandra: got off the phone and headed to the hospital to check on Lucy.  
  
Chapter 9: Working Hard  
  
Part 3: Exhausted, Overworked and Underpaid.  
  
Kevin Had been at the hospital for about 45 minutes.. He had been pacing around since he got there..  
  
Sandra: Kevin, Please calm down Lucy will be ok.. As Sandra was saying this her cell phone went off  
  
Sandra: HELLO?  
  
Mrs. Porter: Sandra this is Stacy Porter Brandon and Tory's mother..  
  
Sandra: yes Stacy?  
  
Stacy: when I picked up the kids I saw something that disturbed me?  
  
Sandra: Yes?  
  
Stacy: ok when I went to pick up Tory from the other building, I saw the new teacher running around the playground trying to get some kids to come inside. I noticed that she looked ill and pregnant.. The other teacher just sat there and watched her and was talking on her cell phone.  
  
Sandra: REALLY?  
  
Stacy: I asked Tory about her and she said that she confirmed she was pregnant and that she did everything today about the building.  
  
Sandra: thank you..  
  
Stacy: Tory is really worried about her. she felt ill all day today.. Tory helped out a lot.. Tory really likes her..  
  
Sandra: well after all the kids left and she was cleaning the room she fainted and has been rushed to the hospital..  
  
Stacy oh no is she going to be ok?  
  
Sandra: not sure , please tell the morning shift when Tory gets out of school to have her dropped off at the main building so I can thank her  
  
Stacy: ok.. Tory told me to tell you to tell Mrs. Lucy that she loves her and giver her a hug  
  
Sandra: ok bye bye  
  
Stacy : bye  
  
Sandra hung up the phone and went back to calming Kevin down.. The doctor came out and gave them the update..  
  
Dr. Pierce: Mr. Kinkirk?  
  
Kevin: that's me.  
  
Dr Pierce: OK your wife has suffered from heat exhaustion and stress..  
  
Kevin: will she be ok? What about the baby?  
  
Dr Pierce: the baby and her are both fine  
  
Kevin: Good.. She had many problems with Kris our first child  
  
Dr Pierce : no problems have been noticed yet.. But she does need to take it easy..  
  
Sandra: I will make sure she does  
  
Dr Pierce: How do you know her?  
  
Sandra: I am her boss she has worked for me for 2 days..  
  
Kevin: yes I will make sure she takes it easy too  
  
Dr Pierce: Ok now you both can go see her..  
  
Kevin and Sandra walk into the room where Lucy was.  
  
Kevin : Lucy, are you ok now  
  
Lucy I am feeling much better..  
  
Sandra: I am so sorry I will move you to the other building where I can keep an eye on you..  
  
Lucy: Oh please don't I really like that age..  
  
Sandra: ok I will make sure you have the proper help I know how Jennifer acted today.  
  
Lucy: thank you and please thank Tory Porter for me.. She helped me out a lot  
  
Sandra: I know her mom called me and told the whole story..  
  
Dr Pierce: I would like to keep Lucy overnight to get some rest..  
  
Kevin: Ok.. Luce I am going to go now and pick up Kris, Jeanne took him home with her after she found out what had happened to you..  
  
Sandra: yeah I am going home too .. I need to call Jennifer and talk to her.  
  
Kevin and Sandra left together.. Lucy fell right to sleep. 


	10. Old Friends Become New Friends…

Chapter 10: Old Friends Become New Friends.  
  
Part 1: Reminiscing.  
  
Lucy had been out the hospital for about 3 weeks.. Sandra now was making her take it easy by working the Baby Room 2 which is 12- 18 month old class. It was July the 25th.. Lucy reliased that today was her and Kevin's anniversary. Lucy had been at work maybe 45 minutes when Sandra brought in a bouquet of flowers from Kevin.. The note said FIND A BABYSITTER.. WE HAVE SOME PARTYING TO DO. I LOVE YOU KEVIN..Lucy asked everybody if they could watch Kris for couple of hours that night.. Carry said she could. Lucy went back to work and about 15 minutes later a young couple about Matt's age was looking at the room Lucy was in.  
  
Man: Hello *looking at Lucy strangely* I have a 1 ½ year old son that I would like to enroll here..  
  
Lucy: OK here is a information packet please fill this out and bring it back..  
  
Man: Do I Know you from somewhere?  
  
Lucy: I used to live In California  
  
Man: Me too actually I still do my father is a minister in a small town called GlenOak..  
  
Lucy mouthed dropped she finally remembered who she was staring at. JON HAMILTON?  
  
Jon: yeah that my name..  
  
Lucy: I am Lucy Camden Matt's younger sister.  
  
Pricilla: I thought you looked familiar..  
  
Lucy: so you have son ?  
  
Jon: yes we do his name is Nathan Joseph Hamilton..  
  
Lucy: I have a 9 month old..  
  
Jon: Lucy but your only like 16 aren't you  
  
Lucy: actually I am 17 and I am married.. My husband is a detective here.  
  
Jon: Lucy I am so happy for you but I got to go I need to find Keisha that actually why I am here she ran away with her boyfriend and the last place we heard they were was here..  
  
Lucy: Ok I talk with you when you bring in Nathan..  
  
Jon: ok bye by  
  
Pricilla: Bye Luce see ya later..  
  
Jon and Pricilla left.. Lucy got to leave at noon that day since it was her anniversary and Sandra still wanted to take it easy.. Lucy went home and rested for a little while.. Kevin came home early too.. And laid down with Lucy.. They both woke up about an hour later and got ready for there evening..  
  
Supper~~~~  
  
Lucy: how was your day?  
  
Kevin: good but I just got a case of a missing 18 year old from California..  
  
Lucy: choking on her food..  
  
Kevin: honey are you ok?  
  
Lucy: is her name Keisha Hamilton?  
  
Kevin: yes how did you know?  
  
Lucy: I know her family from Cali. Her dad is a minister..  
  
Kevin: WOW it is a small world..  
  
Lucy: yeah her brother came into the day care to enroll his son.  
  
Kevin: cool..  
  
Lucy and Kevin finished up there dinner and when and got Kris and went home.  
  
Chapter 10: Old Friends Become New Friends  
  
Part 2: Finding The Missing  
  
Kevin reported to work the next day.. Lucy called into the work the next day she was not feeling well plus she did not sleep well that night tossing and turning worrying about Keshia.. Lucy started feeling better around noon she decided to Sandra and ask if she needed her for the afternoon..  
  
Sandra: The Children's University How my I help you  
  
Lucy: hey Sandra this is Lucy.. I am feeling better would you like for me to come in?  
  
Sandra: no you stay home and rest we have it covered  
  
Lucy: ok. Could I possibly bring In Kris for couple of hours I need some alone time?  
  
Sandra: of course  
  
Lucy: Ok I will be there in about 1 hour.  
  
Sandra: ok see you then  
  
~~~POLICE STATION~~~  
  
Kevin: was working on leads on finding Keisha..  
  
Captain: Kevin, do have any good leads on the missing teen from Cali.  
  
Kevin: No sir I don't but I found out last night that my wife knows here family.  
  
Captain: do you want to be taken of the case?  
  
Kevin: no sir I started I want to find her.  
  
Captain: Ok then I want you to go talk to her brother and sister- in- law in my office..  
  
Kevin: yes sir.. Kevin got up and walked in to the Captain's office.  
  
Kevin: Hello I am Detective Kinikirk.. I am lead Detective on your sister case.  
  
Jon: Any leads.  
  
Kevin: a few but not any results.. But we have her picture on the local news..  
  
Kevin: ok this may sound weird but do you know a Lucy Camden?  
  
Jon: yes I do why?  
  
Kevin: that is my wife..  
  
Jon: Really?  
  
Kevin: yes.  
  
Jon: I know is against protocol but can we come by your house tonight me and my wife have been going out of our minds trying to find her and I need a friend to talk too..  
  
Kevin: ummm. sure here is my address.  
  
Jon and Pricilla left and shook Kevin's hand Kevin went straight back to work,..  
  
He had to get the picture to the news station.. On his way to the station Kevin called Lucy and told her that Jon and Pricilla would be over for talking and dinner..  
  
Kevin: Luce,  
  
Lucy: yeah babe..  
  
Kevin: what are you doing?  
  
Lucy: pulling into the driveway. I just dropped Kris off at the daycare  
  
Kevin: I just saw Jon Hamilton and his wife..  
  
Lucy: and?  
  
Kevin: seems really upset.. I invited them over to the house for dinner and talking he need someone to talk to.. And since he know you..  
  
Lucy: that's great.  
  
Kevin: Ok cool they are going to be there about 8:00pm I should be home around 6:30 as soon as I talk to news cameras..  
  
Lucy: Ok sweetie I love you  
  
Kevin: I LOVE YOU Too  
  
~~~~ Kinkirks~~~  
  
Lucy had dropped off Kris at the day care and returned home. she wanted to be alone but she couldn't think in the house. Lucy called her parents and tell them that she had run in to the Hamiltons... They reassured that Keisha would be found alive.. Lucy decided to go for a walk around the park.Lucy had been walking around the park for about 30 minutes and she decided to sit down on a park bench.. Lucy looked over a noticed a woman slightly older than her upset..  
  
Lucy: excuse me is there something wrong?  
  
Woman: no  
  
Lucy: are you sure.I know I am a stranger but I am a good listener..  
  
Woman: Ummm well  
  
Lucy: you want to go walk?  
  
Woman: no I just want to sit here.  
  
The woman finally looked up and Lucy realized who she was talking too..  
  
Lucy: KEISHA HAMILTON?  
  
Keisha: yeah?  
  
Lucy: its me Lucy Camden.. You know your brother is really worried about you..  
  
Keisha: Oh Lucy I am so upset when did you see him.  
  
Lucy: yesterday and my husband saw him today..  
  
Keisha: your husband?  
  
Lucy: yep he is the detective working on your case..  
  
Keisha: my case?  
  
Lucy: yeah your family thinks you ran away with your boyfriend..  
  
Keisha: Oh Lucy that's not what happened at all..  
  
Lucy: what do you mean?  
  
Keisha: OH man this is hard.  
  
Lucy: come on lets walk you know I will listen.. By the way your brother is coming to my house tonight you can with me..  
  
Keisha: that would be great I want to call my dad and mom..  
  
Lucy: you can do that too..  
  
Keisha: ok. where should is start. Ok.. I started dating this guy his name was Connor Bailey.. We hit it off really good.. Then he said that he was moving to Michigan.. I didn't want to come.. I told him that we were thru but he did not listen then one night he broke into my house made me write a note saying that I ran away with him.Lucy, he held a knife to Lynne while she was sleeping she did not wake up.. I couldn't do nothing else. so I wrote the note and signed it and then he made me leave everything.He has been holding me captive until last night when I escaped. I slept here all night.Lucy I am scared what if he comes after me?  
  
Lucy: we won't let him lets get you to my house so you can get cleaned up and something warm on.  
  
Lucy and Keisha arrived at her house.. Lucy led Keisha up to the room and gave her some clothes and let her bathe and sleep.  
  
Lucy called Kevin: Kevin have you given the picture of Keisha to the news people yet?  
  
Kevin: not yet..  
  
Lucy: don't  
  
Kevin: why?  
  
Lucy: because she is sleeping in our bed right now  
  
Kevin: WHAT HOW?  
  
Lucy: Look I went for one of my " Lucy has to be alone walks" and I sat down on a bench and I started talking to her.. Kevin she didn't run away she was kidnapped by her boyfriend..  
  
Kevin: ok I am on my home Should I call Jon?  
  
Lucy: No not yet I want her to be awake when gets here for dinner.  
  
Kevin: ok Luce I love you but I do need to call the captain  
  
Lucy: ok.. I love you too..  
  
Chapter 10: Old Friends Become New Friends  
  
Part 3 : Reuniting  
  
Lucy went and picked up Kris from the daycare and went to the grocery store.. Lucy had already finished cooking supper.by the time Keisha woke up.  
  
Keisha: hey Luce, How are you  
  
Lucy: I am fine.. Did you sleep well?  
  
Keisha: Best I have in like a week..  
  
Lucy: well supper is ready all I have to do is finish bathing Kris and wait for Kevin and Jon to get here..  
  
Keisha: Luce, I am really nervous about seeing Jon again..  
  
Lucy: *hugging Keisha* Its going to be ok. Everything will be ok.  
  
Keisha: I hope so.  
  
Lucy: do you want to call your parents now or after you talk to Jon?  
  
Keisha: after I see Jon..  
  
Lucy and Keisha finished bathing Kris.. They then went downstairs and set the table as The finished feeding Kris and putting him down.. Kevin came in with Jon and Pricilla.Nathan ( Jon's Son was sleeping in Kris' Playpen) Jon was sitting in the living room talking to Kevin.  
  
Jon: Kevin, are there any leads about my sister?  
  
Kevin: there are few strong leads about the case  
  
Jon: well ..  
  
Kevin: Jon, why don't you tell me about her boyfriend?  
  
Jon: he seemed really nice for a while then thing started getting weird between them. He was always around her and never go by herself with friends.. My parents wanted her to break it off with him..  
  
Kevin: Jon I am going to be honest with you  
  
Jon: what is Kevin, I can take it any thing you tell me..  
  
Kevin was about to tell Jon about Lucy and Keisha when Lucy came in.  
  
Lucy: Jon, I have known you almost all of my life.. I.  
  
Lucy did not have time to finish when Keisha steeped out from the hallway.  
  
Jon: KEISHA  
  
Keisha: Yes Jon.. Lucy found me in the park..  
  
Jon: Why did you run away?  
  
Keisha: I didn't Connor kidnapped me..  
  
Jon: WHAT?  
  
Keisha: I broke up with him and he wouldn't listen.. So he broke in to the house and held a knife to Lynne's neck and Told if I didn't write and run away not he would kill her. He held me hostage for almost a week.. I escaped Last night. OH Jon, I Love you so much..  
  
Pricilla: Oh Keisha it so good it see you..  
  
Everyone was crying by now.  
  
Jon: Lucy Kevin I don't know how much I could ever thank you.  
  
Lucy: just seeing you like this makes all the difference.  
  
Keisha: thanks Lucy..  
  
Jon: do you want to call mom and dad now?  
  
Keisha: yes but will you please stay with me.  
  
Jon: of course I will  
  
Keisha: thank you.  
  
Kevin: Keisha, I know this is going to be hard but I will need you to come to down to the station and give me a description of Connor.. Plus this is now a fedral Case because you went across state lines.  
  
Keisha: Ok. I will try.  
  
Keisha: Lets go call mom and dad.  
  
Keisha, Jon and Pricilla went into the den so they could be alone and talk to the Hamilton alone.  
  
Nigel answered the phone: Hello Hamilton Residence?  
  
Keisha : hey Nigel is dad there?  
  
Nigel: KEISHA is that you?  
  
Keisha: yes it is.  
  
Nigel: mom and dad are so worried about you.. I Love You.  
  
Nigel ran and got his mom and dad.  
  
Morgan: Hello?  
  
Keisha: hey daddy..  
  
Morgan: KEISHA.. Oh it so good to hear from you..  
  
Keisha: look dad I did not rum away.. Connor forced me to come with him.  
  
Morgan: Its ok sweetie.. Look we will talk with you when you come home. me and mom and Lynne and Nigel will come and get you.. Were are you  
  
Keisha: that's what's strange I am standing in the home of Lucy Cmaden and Her Husband and son.  
  
Morgan: WHAT?  
  
Keisha: yeah but look I love you and I don't want to run her phone bill so I will talk to you when you come out here..  
  
~~~ 3 days later ~~~  
  
Morgan, Patricia, Lynne, and Nigel Hamilton arrived in Michinana Shores, Michigan Eric tagged along for moral support and plus he got to see his grandson and daughter.. They were met at the airport by Jon and Pricilla.  
  
Morgan: Jon, oh its so glad to see you.  
  
Jon: you too dad..  
  
Morgan: Pricilla, thank you so much for being there for Jon at this time of need.. Where's Keisha?  
  
Pricilla : she is with Nathan and Lucy and Kris..  
  
Patricia: KRIS?  
  
Eric: he is mine. well Lucy and Kevin's  
  
Patricia: I am ready lets go to Lucy and Kevin and I want to see my daughter ..  
  
Everyone leaves gathers their bags and heads to the house.  
  
Patricia was the first one thru the door and finding Keisha.  
  
Patricia: KEISHA KEI..  
  
Keisha ran around the corner and hugged her mother so tightly.. Next came in was Morgan and he hugged his daughter.  
  
Morgan: Keisha its so good to see I love you.. Me and your mother prayed for your safety  
  
Keisha: thank you dad, and Its so good it see you..  
  
The rest of the family said there wishes and hugged each other.  
  
Lucy: Dad, its great to see you and I love you.  
  
Eric: I love you too. how is my baby.. *putting his hand on Lucy stomach*  
  
Lucy: the baby is fine  
  
Kevin: Well I am glad to say that Connor has been arrested. He came in to the police station and reported His girlfriend missing. The captain realized who it was who it was when he mentioned your name Keisha.  
  
Keisha: good. and I will stay here so I can testify against him. I can rent a hotel room..  
  
Lucy: you most certainly will not. you can stay here with us.  
  
Keisha: are you sure I don't want to be a burden  
  
Kevin: you won't be.. 


	11. Facing the Enemy

Chapter 11 : Facing the Enemy  
  
Part 1: Judging the Jury  
  
The Hamiltons stayed for a couple days to catch up.. Kevin and Eric were upstairs with Kris when the bombardment of questions were starting.  
  
Morgan: Lucy, how can this be?  
  
Lucy: What do you mean?  
  
Patricia: You..  
  
Lucy: me what?  
  
Morgan: married and pregnant at 17.. You all of the Camdens.  
  
Lucy: Look.. Reverend Hamilton.. Mrs. Hamilton. I love my son and husband.. Ok I didn't make the best choices on how I went about it.  
  
Patricia: But Lucy you are so young what about college?  
  
Just as Lucy was about to enter Eric came down with Kris.  
  
Eric: Look Morgan Patricia I heard everything and I am sure Lucy will go to college after she has my other grandchild.. I agree with Lucy she may not have made the best choices but at least she is living up to her mistakes..  
  
Lucy: thanks dad, I love you.. Do you want me to take Kris back up with me..  
  
Eric: NO now leave me and my grandson alone we are going out.  
  
Lucy: OK Ok.. Dad please don't spoil him.  
  
Eric: I am his grandfather I can do whatever I want too.. Care to join me grandpa.  
  
Morgan: Yeah!! Morgan scooped up Nathan put of his pen before Pricilla could say anything..  
  
Jon and Kevin joined the men downstairs.  
  
Jon: Dad, where are you taking my son?  
  
Morgan: out..  
  
Eric: Kevin I am taking Kris out too..  
  
Jon and Kevin looking at the women then looking at each other.. Were coming with.  
  
Nigel: CAN I please come with?  
  
Jon: sure..  
  
Nigel: thanks  
  
Patricia: Luce, I am sorry.. is there anything I can help you with?  
  
Lucy: yeah.  
  
Patricia: what?  
  
Lucy: clean up dinner  
  
Patricia: Ok. come on Keisha, Lynne.  
  
The girls started to clean up.. The men returned about 3 hours later with toys for the kids.. It looked like they had a competition to see who could by more.  
  
Lucy: WHAT ON EARTH?  
  
Pricilla: Dad, I asked you not to spoil Nathan.  
  
Nigel: You should have seen them they were like. like kids in a candy store.  
  
Patricia: Morgan, will did you win?  
  
Morgan: yeah  
  
Eric: NO I won.  
  
Pricilla: Jon, were where you when all this happened?  
  
Jon: I. I.. Was at the bookstore with Kevin  
  
Lucy giving the evil eye to Kevin. Kevin knows never to leave Eric in a store alone with Kris. Lucy was very against her child growing up being spoiled..  
  
Kevin: Uhh Ohhh.. I am in trouble.  
  
Eric: Lucy, stop it .. Its not Kevin's fault.. He wanted to look for a book and I told him to go.. I saw one little bitty toy to get Kris and it turned into a competition to see which grandpa could buy more..  
  
Morgan: and I rein as champion.  
  
Patricia: Champion on Nothing you two. should be.. Be..  
  
Morgan: be what?  
  
Patricia: be glad you these two wonderful grandsons to spoil.  
  
Every one departed after a couple of hours of talking.and putting away the toys.  
  
~~~Couple Weeks Later~~~  
  
The Hamiltons and Eric left 3 days later after the shopping disaster.It had been about 2 weeks since Keisha had started to stay with Lucy and Kevin. Her trial had been slated to begin on the 23rd of August. Kevin was going with Keisha to stand by her.. Kevin did not want Lucy to go because of the stress.  
  
Lucy: COME ON KEVIN PLEASE  
  
Kevin: NO, You go to work  
  
Lucy: BUT KEISHA NEEDS SOMEONE WITH HER SOMEONE SHE KNOWS.  
  
Kevin: that's WHY I am Going  
  
Lucy: YOUR NOT BEING FAIR.  
  
KEVIN: I DON'T CARE IF I AM FAIR OR NOT YOU ARE NOT GOING END OF STORY.  
  
Lucy: AHHHHHH!!  
  
Keisha: Lucy what wrong?  
  
Kevin: I won't let her go to the trial.  
  
Keisha: Lucy. Look I don't even want to go.. Its going to be very stressful and what I have heard you need to take it easy.  
  
Lucy: Look, I know I am suppose to take it easy but.. I want to go so I can support you..  
  
Keisha: Kevin will be there.  
  
Lucy: I know but  
  
Keisha: but nothing you are staying here.  
  
Lucy: oh Ok.  
  
Lucy headed upstairs to go lay down.. She wasn't feeling well..  
  
Keisha: looking after Lucy went into the room: Kevin I need to tell you something.  
  
Kevin: yes?  
  
Keisha: I am..  
  
Kevin your what?  
  
Keisha: ..  
  
Chapter 11: Facing The Enemy  
  
Part 2 : Reliving the Past  
  
Kevin started at Keisha as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Kevin (rubbing Keisha's back) what tell me?  
  
Keisha: I think I am pregnant..  
  
Kevin: WHAT?  
  
Keisha: yes Connor forced me to have sex with him  
  
Kevin: OK this takes the trial to a different level..  
  
Keisha: I know.I am scared to face him in the courtroom Kevin.  
  
Kevin: Keisha, I understand.. Not what your going thru but how you are.  
  
Keisha: Thank you Kevin, Lucy is really lucky to have a guy like you.  
  
Kevin: your welcome.. Looking up at the ceiling ( making not of Lucy) yeah I am really lucky too..  
  
Keisha: I need to tell Lucy about the you know what.  
  
Kevin: Yeah I know Let me go see if she is awake..  
  
Kevin walked upstairs and saw Lucy laying on her side snuggled against Kevin's pillow.  
  
Kevin snuck back out.and downstairs.  
  
Kevin: she is not awake..  
  
Keisha: I can tell her tomorrow.  
  
Kris woke up and started screaming.  
  
Kevin ran upstairs to be met with Lucy. Lucy got Kris and sat in the rocking chair and started feeding Kris..  
  
Kevin: Lucy, there is some Keisha needs to talk to you about.  
  
Lucy: Looking up at Kevin.. Is everything all right?  
  
Kevin: NO, yes I don't know. Let me take him and go downstairs and fix a bottle for him. You go talk to Keisha.  
  
Lucy: OK  
  
Both her and Kevin make their way downstairs Lucy went into the family room and found Keisha staring out the window at the rain falling.. Lucy sat down next to Keisha.  
  
Lucy: Kevin, said there was something that you needed to talk to me about?  
  
Keisha( crying) Lucy.. I think I might be pregnant.  
  
Lucy: so your saying that.. you and Connor.  
  
Keisha: I didn't want to but he...  
  
Lucy: Ok don't say anymore.. Do you parents know?  
  
Keisha: I can't face them.  
  
Lucy: did this happen before or after he kidnapped you?  
  
Keisha: before about 2 weeks before that's why I broke up with him.  
  
Lucy: Oh ok.. Do you want to tell me what happened.  
  
Keisha: I can try.  
  
Kevin came back in with Kris sleeping in his swing.  
  
Lucy: Keisha do you want Kevin to stay or Leave?  
  
Keisha: he can stay..  
  
Kevin are you sure  
  
Keisha: yeah.  
  
Keisha: It all began after Nigel's soccer game. We as a family went out to dinner Connor joined us.. After dinner Connor and Me went for a drive. we stopped and started to kiss things started to heat up and I wanted to stop.. He wanted to keep going.. I managed to get out of the car and started to run away.. He chased me down and pushed me on the ground. he ripped my shirt off and cut my bra off with his pocket knife. he began to.too. fondle my breasts.. He then moved down and cut my pants and underwear off.. I screamed by he just slapped me.. He put his hand over my mouth and he pushed himself inside me and... He continued until he was done.  
  
Lucy: Oh Keisha I am so sorry about that.  
  
Keisha: Thank you but mot much we can do now.  
  
Kevin: yes there is I can put rape down as on of the charges.  
  
Keisha: I want to take a pregnancy test  
  
Lucy: Ok.. I have a ob/gyn visit scheduled for to tomorrow.. You can come along.  
  
Keisha: ok and thank a lot  
  
Kevin: for what?  
  
Keisha: for begin there for me at this time of need..  
  
Lucy: your welcome.. I am just glad that I went on that walk..  
  
~~~ The Next Day~~~  
  
Lucy got up and got ready for the doctor. She dropped Kris off at the daycare..  
  
Sandra: everything ok  
  
Lucy: yeah I will be in as soon as my doctor visit is over that should be over about 1:30  
  
Sandra: ok see you then..  
  
~~~Police Station~~~  
  
Captain: KINKIRK.  
  
Kevin: yes sir?  
  
Captain: Rape charges have been added?  
  
Kevin: yes sir, she told me and my wife last night.  
  
Captain: ok she needs to tell us here.. And so we can record it.  
  
Kevin: yes sir.. I can bring her in tomorrow.. She is at doctors appointment right now..  
  
Captain: is she ok?  
  
Kevin: She thinks she might be pregnant.  
  
Captain: ok this really complicates things now.  
  
Kevin: yes sir I know.  
  
Captain: Bring her in so we can talk to her.  
  
Kevin: is Connor still in custody?  
  
Captain: yes but I don't know for how much longer. at the preliminary hearing the judge said that he had to stay in custody because of his flight risk.. Bail was set at $ 100,000..  
  
Kevin: oh Ok thanks  
  
~~~ Doctors Office~~~  
  
Suzanne: Hey Luce how are you?  
  
Lucy: I am fine how are you and Brad?  
  
Suzanne: Great  
  
Lucy: good.. Well I am here for my check-up and she needs a test done..  
  
Suzanne: Ok..  
  
Lucy signed in and went in sat down in the chair and she began to read the parenting book.  
  
Dr: Lucy Camden  
  
Lucy got up and walked toward the doctor..  
  
Dr: hello.Lucy how are you today?  
  
Lucy: I am fine.  
  
Dr:. good  
  
The doctor began to examine Lucy. Everything went great..  
  
Dr: Ok Lucy your all done everything seems to be ok.  
  
Lucy: great. Lucy left the room and went sat with Keisha and waited for Keisha's turn. The doctor finally came out and called Keisha..  
  
Keisha: go up an walked toward the dr..  
  
Dr: Keisha Hamilton?  
  
Keisha: yes ma'am  
  
Dr: you are here for a pregnancy test?  
  
Keisha: yes ma'am  
  
The doctor and Keisha walked in to the exam room and began the test..  
  
A couple hours later the test results came back.  
  
Dr: Keisha you are..  
  
Chapter 11: Facing The Enemy  
  
Part 3: Justice for the Unjust  
  
August 23rd  
  
Keisha's trial date arrived.. Lucy was still upset that she was not allowed to go.. Keisha found out the results of her test but kept them to her self.. Kevin came down stairs in his police dress suit. Lucy fixed breakfast for everybody..  
  
Kevin: Luce, are you all right are you still mad at me..  
  
Lucy: no, not much.  
  
Kevin: ohh Lucy, you don't need the stress  
  
Lucy: yeah I know and I realize that now..  
  
Keisha: Look when we recess.. We will call you  
  
Lucy: ok.. Call me here Sandra told me to stay home since the trial was starting she knew my mind would be here.  
  
Kevin: that's good.  
  
Lucy: I guess so..  
  
Kevin and Keisha left for the courthouse about 30 min. later.. They arrived at the courthouse and went inside.. Kevin and Keisha found the room that the trial was being held. Keisha met with the DA.  
  
DA: Nice to see you again Ms. Hamilton  
  
Keisha: You to Mr. Kelinhold  
  
The bailiff entered and was followed by Connor.. Connor looked directly at Keisha and smiled Keisha looked away . Right after Connor and his lawyer tool their seats Judge David Weatherford came in  
  
Day 1~~~ Opening statements  
  
DA Kelinhold: Your honor this case is about Keisha Hamilton and Connor Bailey. Mr. Bailey sir kidnapped Ms. Hamilton after holding a knife to her younger sister throat.. What was she to do?  
  
The DA went on and on about how Connor treated Keisha during her imprisonment. The lawyer for Connor stood up and started his opening statements.. He basically blamed Keisha for everything saying she used him. Plus he said that the case was one sided since Keisha was staying with the detective that solved the case  
  
The judge finally called a recess until 2:00pm for lunch. The resumed after lunch and the testifying began..  
  
Kinkirk House~~~`  
  
Lucy was getting bored sitting around the house so she decided to take Kris for a walk.. Lucy got thing together while Kris slept.Kris woke up and Lucy got him dressed and changed his diaper.. Lucy pulled out the stroller and left the house. Lucy walked to the near by park.She decided to walk around the track for awhile.. Kris woke up and started to cry and Lucy stopped at a bench to fed him. Lucy pulled out a juice bottle and gave to Kris. Kris was now holding his own bottle well kind of. Lucy looked around the park when a young man and older man came up and sat next to her..  
  
Young Man: Hello  
  
Lucy: Hello  
  
Older Man: cute son  
  
Lucy: thanks  
  
Young Man: Do I know you from somewhere?  
  
Lucy: I don't know  
  
Lucy looked up and looked directly into  
  
~~~Courtroom~~~  
  
DA: You honor I would like to call my first witness Keisha Hamilton  
  
Judge Weatherford: Ms. Hamilton please take the stand..  
  
Keisha walked up the witness stand and took her seat.  
  
Bailiff: Please place right hand on the bible Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God.  
  
Keisha: yes I do.  
  
Bailiff: thank you please sit down  
  
DA: Keisha can you please tell us your relationship with the defendant ?  
  
Keisha: I was his girlfriend ..  
  
DA: Why did you break it off?  
  
Keisha: he became to controlling..  
  
DA: Now you claim that he raped you when did that happen?  
  
Keisha: We were at my brother's soccer game and he told my parents that he would bring me home after the game.. We drove to a nearby park and he kissed me and he then started to kiss me harder I told him I wanted to stop but he wouldn't listen. I managed to get out of the car and try to make a run but he caught up with me and slammed me to the ground and he raped me.  
  
DA: why didn't you go to the police?  
  
Keisha: he said he would kill my family..  
  
DA: did you believe him?  
  
Keisha: yes because he showed me the gun he would kill them with..  
  
DA: now I know this may be hard but can you tell what happened the night of the kidnapping?  
  
Keisha:  
  
~~~Park~~~  
  
Lucy looked at Andrew Nayloss along with his father in his eye.  
  
Andrew: Lucy CAMDEN?  
  
Lucy: yes Andrew  
  
Andrew: What are you doing here?  
  
Lucy: well it looks like I am feeding my son  
  
Mr. Nayloss: I told you she would be a teen mother..  
  
Lucy: for you information I am married.. To a detective  
  
Andrew: but Lucy your only..  
  
Lucy: yeah I know I am only 17 but I love my son very much and my husband. At least I didn't get someone pregnant from another country.. Andrew and his father were speechless. Lucy got Kris together and put him back in his stroller and walked away..  
  
~~~Courtroom~~~  
  
Keisha: He climbed up the terrace and opened my window. he woke me up and said that I was going with him to Michigan.. He pulled a knife out and put it to my little sister.. I didn't want her to get hurt so I sat and wrote the note saying that I Loved Connor and was running away with him..  
  
DA: Thank you Keisha No further questions your honor..  
  
Judge: Any question prosecution?  
  
Harold (Conner's lawyer) : No Keisha: on the night of the alleged Rape you willing went with Mr. Bailey to the park..  
  
Keisha: yes sir  
  
Harold: Now tell the court the truth about the rape you came onto Mr. Bailey first..  
  
Keisha: no sir.  
  
Harold: Keisha, did you have any test run after that rape?  
  
Keisha: not right after because I was scared but I have a pregnancy test ran about 2 weeks ago..  
  
Harold: and the results were?  
  
Keisha: negative I am not pregnant.  
  
Kevin let a sigh of relief..  
  
The prosecution went on trying to break down Keisha for about 1 hour.But Keisha did not budge from her story.  
  
The prosecution turn was next and called Connor Bailey. Once Connor got on the witness stand he couldn't take the pressure and broke down and confessed to everything.  
  
The jury and court were dismissed after Connor confessed to everything.  
  
Kevin called Lucy and told her everything.  
  
Kevin: Hey Lucy  
  
Lucy: hey babe how's the trial?  
  
Kevin: good Connor confessed to everything once he got on the witness stand..  
  
Lucy: really?  
  
Kevin: yeah and Keisha is not pregnant.. How are you..  
  
Lucy: I am fine I went for a walk and ran into Andrew  
  
Kevin: Andrew?  
  
Lucy: Andrew Nayloss  
  
Kevin: oh the girly man that you told me about..  
  
Lucy: yeah  
  
Kevin: what did he want?  
  
Lucy: nothing.. He was kind of shocked that I was married and had a kid.  
  
Kevin: oh well.. Oh honey I got to go they just came with the sentencing  
  
Lucy: ok bye bye.  
  
Kevin: bye bye  
  
Kevin and Keisha went back into the courtroom.  
  
Judge: Mr. Bailey please stand  
  
Connor stood up and looked at the judge..  
  
Judge: Mr. Bailey,, I have know idea why you would do this to a young lady but I am sentencing you to 20 years in prison for one count of rape.15 years for one count of felony kidnapping and 5 years for one count of attempted murder.. You will be set for parole in 2015 I hope this gives you plenty of time to think about what you did. COURT IS DISMISSED. 


	12. Going Home

Chapter 12 : Going Home  
  
Part 1: Returns  
  
The trial had been over for about 2 weeks Keisha was going home that night.. Lucy and Kevin decided to take a trip out to Glen Oak for the weekend. Lucy and Kevin were packing the overnight bags and Kris's large Diaper bag. they could fit all of Kris' stuff in it..  
  
Kevin: Lucy are you excited about this weekend?  
  
Lucy: yes I am This is the first time that we can see my mom and brothers and sisters.. I am also nervous this is the first time I have been in Glen Oak since last year  
  
Kevin: yeah I am excited too. Kris' first plane trip.. I understand and I will be there for you all the way thru the trip  
  
Lucy: yes I know hopefully he will sleep thru the flight  
  
Kevin: I am sure he will  
  
Keisha: I can not even thank you 2 enough for all the help you have given me..  
  
Kevin and Lucy: don't worry about it.  
  
Lucy, Kevin, Kris and Keisha left for the airport. The flight went very smoothly Kris slept most of the way he only woke up to take a bottle but went right back to sleep.. They arrived in Glen Oak about midnight Eric and Morgan picked them up and took them back to their respective houses.. Lucy and Kevin stayed in the apartment over the garage.  
  
~~~The Next Morning~~~  
  
Lucy and Kris walked in to the main house.. Kevin was still asleep because Kris was awake most of the night when they home and Kevin stayed up with since Lucy needs the rest with the baby one the way..  
  
Annie: hey Luce.. Let me see my baby.  
  
Lucy: here he is.. Mom please don't spoil him this weekend. I really don't like that..  
  
Annie: oh posh.. He is my only and first grandson I can spoil if I want too..  
  
Ruthie came down stairs to get breakfast..  
  
Ruthie: Hey Kris it your aunt Ruthie.  
  
Lucy: I remember when people actually talked to me.  
  
Ruthie: oh hi Lucy giving Lucy a hug but going back to Kris taking him from Annie.  
  
Annie: watch his head.  
  
Ruthie: I know I know  
  
Ruthie took Kris upstairs and started playing with him.. Kevin comes in downstairs.. Kevin entered the Kitchen as Lucy and Annie were talking..  
  
Lucy: Mom, its really great to be home  
  
Annie: Yes Luce its really good to see you.  
  
Kevin: Were is Kris?  
  
Lucy: upstairs with Ruthie  
  
Kevin * heading upstairs* I'm just going to pop my head in and check on him..  
  
Lucy: Leave him alone he is fine she came down stairs and got a juice bottle for him. Let her spend some quality time with her nephew..  
  
Kevin: ok then. Luce do you want to go for a walk just the two of us since Kris is being entertained?  
  
Lucy: sure.. Mom you don't mind keeping an eye on Kris do you? Annie: of course not you two go enjoy your selves  
  
Lucy: thanks mom  
  
Lucy hugged and kissed her mom and her and Kevin walked out the door..  
  
Kevin: so where does everybody hang out at?  
  
Lucy: the promenade  
  
Kevin: then lets go there..  
  
Lucy: sure  
  
Lucy and Kevin walked to the promenade.. While walking to the promenade Kevin asked Lucy more about the surprise meeting with Andrew Nayloss on the day of Keisha's..  
  
Kevin: Luce, The day of the trial when I called you said that you ran into an ex of yours..  
  
Lucy: yes Andrew Nayloss.  
  
Kevin: you told me earlier that he was a "girly" man.  
  
Lucy: yeah. he wanted me to pay for him on everything and His dad sent him to Europe to get away from me because I was a "bad seed"  
  
Kevin: you a bad seed.. HAHAHA.  
  
Lucy: yes I know But remember I was known a the make-out queen  
  
Kevin: yes I know.but should I be Jealous of Andrew?  
  
Lucy: by Andrew NO WAY.. He is male chaffinest pig.. And His dad is worse than him.  
  
Kevin: good.. I Love you Lucy Anne Kinkirk..  
  
Lucy: and I love you Kevin James Kinkirk.  
  
Lucy and Kevin finally made it to the promenade..  
  
Kevin: this is really nice..  
  
Lucy: yeah it is.  
  
Lucy and Kevin walked arm and arm around the promenade for about an hour and half. Lucy told Kevin all about the promenade. They eventually started getting hungry and stopped at ate at Pete's Pizza. They sat down outside and ordered there pizza. While waiting for their pizza Lucy began to feel uneasy.  
  
Kevin: Luce, honey are you ok?  
  
Lucy: yeah I just feel like everyone in talking about me. Lucy was right.. They looked up and saw everybody pointing and talking about Lucy.. Lucy was known as a PK (preachers Kid) and Lucy was the most behaved out of all the Camdens.. So it was surprise to the whole town when they found out Lucy's secret.  
  
~~~Camdens~~~  
  
Ruthie: Mom , I am getting hungry .. I putt Kris in my bed he is snuggled between two pillows so he won't fall off..  
  
Annie: Ok Ruthie lets get the twins' baby monitors and put it with Kris.. So we can here him cry..  
  
Ruthie: sounds good..  
  
Annie: I can't believe how big he ahs gotten since this photo ( as she picked up a photo of Kris in the incubator that Ruthie had framed)  
  
Ruthie: I know.. He is such a sweet baby.. I love him so much..  
  
Annie: so do I.. Lets go fix lunch..  
  
Ruthie and Annie went down stairs and fixed a couple of sandwiches.. They were barely finished when Kris started to cry..  
  
Eric: (from upstairs ) I will get him  
  
Annie: thanks Eric, he probably wet and hungry so bring him down and I will feed him  
  
Eric: (coming downstairs with Kris in his arms) I will change and feed him you got to feed him breakfast and Ruthie put him down for his nap.  
  
Annie: ok. his bottle in the warmer and here is diaper.  
  
Eric: thanks.  
  
~~~Pete's Pizza~~~  
  
Lucy and Kevin were finishing up their pizza when Lucy heard someone call her name..  
  
Voice: LUCY CAMDEN HOW,. HOW COULD YOU SHOW YOU FACE HERE?  
  
Lucy turned around and saw her best friend from before she left.. Shelby  
  
Lucy: Shelby. What do you mean me show my face here.. I am eating with my husband  
  
Shelby: You with him  
  
Lucy: you mean Kevin my husband?  
  
Shelby: Yes you were the daughter that every set of parents wanted.. You do what you were told.. You are were even going to major in theology.. Then you go off to New York and make the BIGGEST mistake of your life.I mean Lucy you were so prefect.. Why would you miss up your life for him.You would help any one no matter the problem..  
  
Lucy: Listen here Shelby.. Me and Kevin are very happy and I seriously doubt that I am the daughter that everyone wanted.. I know for fact that a lot of Parents that could not stand me.. So to call me a role model of some sort that's ridiculous..  
  
Shelby: but still your son was a mistake right?  
  
Lucy was growing angrier and angrier by the minute.  
  
Lucy: MY SON IS NOT A MISTAKE.. Ok I did make some rash judgments and I paying for them now.. But to call my son a mistake.. NEVER.. SO Please LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE.  
  
Lucy and Kevin got up paid for their pizza and headed home.  
  
Lucy: I can't believe that I mean she called Kris a mistake to my face..  
  
Kevin: Luce, don't fret about little things like that. .She doesn't know how happy we are.. Lets go back to your parents house and enjoy or time with your family..  
  
Lucy: I love you so much and Thank you  
  
Kevin: for what?  
  
Lucy: for making me so happy for the first time in my life  
  
Kevin: for that well you are welcome.. and thank you for the same  
  
Lucy: your welcome.  
  
Lucy and Kevin reached the Camden house around 1:00 in the afternoon they had been gone for about 3 hours and missed Kris already.Lucy and Kevin went inside and headed for the kitchen..  
  
Lucy: MOM, DAD were back..  
  
Annie: good dad is upstairs telling Kris about you as a baby and showing him old photos..  
  
Kevin: baby pics of Lucy!!  
  
Annie: yep  
  
Kevin: cool  
  
Lucy: no way you are not looking at them  
  
Kevin: why are you embarrassed?  
  
Lucy: umm.. No  
  
Kevin: yes you are..  
  
Ruthie: came in behind Annie. hey Luce catch.. Ruthie threw a picture of Lucy in the tub..  
  
Kevin: awww look at the cute tooshie..  
  
Lucy: *blushing* shut up.  
  
Luce and Kevin raced upstairs before Eric got to involved with the pictures and the stories.  
  
Lucy: dad.. Kris needs to eat..  
  
Eric: no he doesn't he just ate..  
  
Kevin: come on Luce lets go back to the apartment and spend some time together  
  
Eric: yeah go he is fine.  
  
Lucy and Kevin headed to the apartment..  
  
Chapter 12: Going Home  
  
Part 2: Explaining the Unexplainable  
  
Lucy and Kevin woke up early the next morning realizing that they left Kris at the main house all night.. Lucy jumped out of bed and got dressed. Kevin was close behind her.. They walked in the kitchen and found Kris being fed some baby cereal..  
  
Annie: You left his bag and the bag had some cereal and there was one bottle left from last night  
  
Kevin: We left HIM here last night  
  
Ruthie: that's ok We had a sleep over in my room..  
  
Lucy: I am so sorry Ruthie did he wake you?  
  
Ruthie: no he slept thru the night.. Kevin: WOW that's the first time  
  
Lucy: yeah I know.  
  
Ruthie: well I am going to get ready for church.  
  
Lucy: Ok I am going to go get Kris ready and then myself..  
  
Annie: oh Luce he is not finished eating yet.. He has his dress clothed in his bag I can get him ready..  
  
Ruthie: No I will come on Kris..  
  
Ruthie picks Kris up out of the highchair and takes him upstairs.  
  
~~~About 1 hour Later~~~  
  
The whole Camden/ Kinkirk clan left for Glen Oak Community Church They soon arrived and made their way inside. Lucy headed for the nursery to put Kris in. Kevin and Lucy finally were able to make their way into the sanctuary.. While walking down the aisle Lucy were getting smirks and stares.. They finally made sat down next too the rest of The Camden family. Eric walked onto the altar and started the sermon.  
  
Lucy: (whispering to Kevin) I feel so awkward in here its been over a year and half since I have been here..  
  
Kevin: I know Luce but just ignore them..  
  
Lucy: I know but still  
  
Kevin: Lets just sit down  
  
Eric: as you can tell my wonderful daughter Lucy and her loving husband are back home to visit.. And I know everyone knows their circumstances.and this is what my sermon is about this week GOSSIP and what is does to a family and friends..  
  
Eric went on and on about how gossip wrecks the lives of the ones that spread the rumors and the ones that's the rumors are about.. They finally closed with prayer and Lucy went got Kris from the nursery.Lucy was walking down the hallway And Mike Pierce getting a baby from the nursery.. Lucy wondered why he was getting a baby..  
  
Lucy: MIKE.. Wait up  
  
Mike turned around and smiled when he saw Lucy.  
  
Mike: hey Luce what's up?  
  
Lucy: nothing much just getting Kris  
  
Mike: Yeah I heard about you having a son..  
  
Lucy: want to see him  
  
Mike: sure  
  
Kevin walked up behind Lucy as she was getting Kris..  
  
Kevin waved at Mike and smiled..  
  
Lucy: Oh Kev. I am so sorry this is Mike Pierce.. He and I dated very briefly in school.. And we went on to be Best friends.. Mike this is my husband Kevin Kinkirk and This is my little guy Kristopher Matthew Kinkirk..  
  
Kevin: Its nice to meet you..  
  
Mike: likewise..  
  
Kevin: who is the gorgeous girl?  
  
Mike: this is my daughter Kylie Jo Pierce.. But I call her K.J.  
  
Lucy: she is so cute how old is she?  
  
Mike: she is 4 months today  
  
Luce: she is so cute..  
  
Mike: how old is your son?  
  
Kevin: lets see umm.  
  
Lucy: he almost 7 months  
  
Kevin: I knew that..  
  
Lucy: sure whatever.  
  
Kevin: Would you like to join us for lunch..  
  
Mike: that would be great  
  
Kevin: good.. Do we need to wait on your wife?  
  
Mike: no I am not married.  
  
Lucy: well who is K.J.'s mom  
  
Mike: lets not discuss that here..  
  
Lucy: oh ok..  
  
Kevin: Ok well I am starving and I told your mom that we were going out to eat with Kris so can we please go.  
  
Mike: I am ready do you want me to follow you?  
  
Lucy: that's great  
  
Mike: ok.  
  
Mike, K.J. , Kevin and Lucy and Kris left the church and headed to a nearby restaurant.  
  
Lucy brought out a bottle and fed Kris. Mike did the same with Kylie.. A short time later the waitress came over and got their drink orders.. She came back with the drinks.. The gang ordered their food and ate.. They finished there dinners and sat around and talked but the fun times came to an abrupt end.Lucy had taken Kris to the bathroom to change his diaper. Kevin had gone to the bathroom himself leaving Mike and Kylie alone..  
  
Female: MICHAEL ALLAN PIERCE WHAT RE YOU DOING WITH HER.. YOU TOOK HER TO THAT CHURCH DIDN'T YOU.  
  
Mike: Shelby, Look I can do whatever I want, you signed over your maternal rights and I have full custody of her.. So you might not want to tell what I can do with her..  
  
Lucy returned shortly..  
  
Lucy: SHELBY what are you doing here?  
  
Shelby: asking you the same I thought you "happily" married..  
  
Kevin: we are we were just having lunch with some new friends..  
  
Mike: Lucy. Kevin this is Kylie's MOTHER.  
  
Shelby: Yes I am HER mom..  
  
Mike: NO MOTHER.. You signed over your rights to me. So leave us alone..  
  
Lucy: Shelby.. You did what? Just yesterday you were badgering me about me and my lifestyle..  
  
Shelby: just shut the HELL up Lucy..  
  
Mike: Look Shelby you need to leave NOW before I have him (pointing to the host) call the cops and tell them that you are harassing me.  
  
Shelby was very angered by this and walked out.  
  
Lucy: why did She sign Kylie over to you?  
  
Mike: she did not to be a mother she never felt anything for her.. Even when she was pregnant she knew I was against abortion but she tried to do anything to hurt K.J. the day she was born Shelby just had the nurse hand her to me and rolled over and went to sleep. She wanted to put her up for adoption but I did not strangers raising my child so I am now single father and loving every moment..  
  
Lucy: I can't believe that  
  
Mike: we were together for about 7 months and then we found out she was expecting and things fell apart..  
  
Lucy: I am sorry to her about that..  
  
Mike: thanks.. I am trying to find a job outside California so I can get Kylie out of this hostile environment..  
  
Kevin: what do you do?  
  
Mike: I am a licensed social worker..  
  
Kevin (smiling) Umm how do you fell about Michigan?  
  
Mike:.  
  
Chapter 12: Going Home  
  
Part 3: Angels and Owed Favors  
  
Mike:. What do you mean Kevin?  
  
Kevin: The division of the police department I work for is looking a social worker.. You should come back with me and Lucy and apply for the position..  
  
Lucy: Mike that's a great idea  
  
Mike: Yes it is and thank you  
  
Lucy: we are leaving tomorrow night do you think you can get a plane ticket?  
  
Mike: I think I can..  
  
Kevin: Good  
  
Mike: but I don't want to take K.J. with me right away I don't want her to get use to a place then me not get the job..  
  
Kevin: that is completely understandable  
  
Lucy: couldn't your mom watch her?  
  
Mike: oh Luce I am so sorry I didn't tell you my mother passed away 2 months before K.J. was born  
  
Luce: Oh Mike I am so sorry to hear about that  
  
Mike: thanks  
  
Luce: I bet my mom would watch her..  
  
Mike: No I don't want to be inconvenience I will take her along it will be good for her..  
  
Luce: are you sure  
  
Mike: yeah I am  
  
Luce: ok Lets go home Kevin  
  
Lucy Kevin Kris and K.J. and Mike leave the restaurant and head to their perspective houses..  
  
~~MIKES~~  
  
Mike lived in a cramped 1 bedroom efficiency K.J.'s crib was up in the dinning room..  
  
Mike (to K.J): daddy is going to try to make a better life for us.. Mike checked the messages on the answering machine..  
  
Shelby: MIKE I HAVE DECIEDED THAT I WANT KYLIE BACK.. YOU ARE NO GOOD FOR HER.. I AM GOING TO COURT TO GET MY MATERNIAL RIGHTS BACK.. I WILL HAVE HER AGAIN.. SHE IS MINE NOT YOURS.  
  
Mike (to himself) : she can not do that can she Mike hurried and packed bag for him and Kylie..  
  
Mike said a prayer right after hearing the message..  
  
Mike: Dear Heavenly Father,  
  
I come to you and give all my worries and tribulations to you. I know that you can help me in the way that you want me to.. Please say hi to my mom.. I miss her.. Thank you for K.J. she is my little angel..  
  
AMEN Little did Mike Know his prayers were already being out in motion.  
  
~~Camdens~~ (Kitchen Annie and Luce are talking)  
  
Luce: I can not believe what Mike has gone thru.. OH man He had non one to lean on when his mom died and taking care of Kylie.  
  
Annie: yes I know it was hard for him  
  
Luce: how do you know?  
  
Annie: he came to your father and asked for some help in arranging the funereal for his mom and then asked for some money to get him an apartment for him and Kylie..  
  
Luce: OH my goodness..  
  
Eric: hey girls  
  
Luce: hi dad  
  
Eric: what's wrong?  
  
Luce: I ran into Mike Pierce and his daughter..  
  
Eric: Oh.. Has he found a job yet?  
  
Annie: I have volunteered to take of Kylie while he looks for a job but he takes along everywhere,.. He told that she is responsibility and he does not want to be burden on anyone..  
  
Luce: no.. yeah I know, While we were at lunch Kevin asked him what he does and Kevin told him that the division of Kevin's department was hiring a social worker and he is taking Kylie along.  
  
Annie: Oh thank goodness he deservers it  
  
Eric: Man, That young man deserves a good job. he is trying so hard to support Kylie and himself Have you seen the apartment he lives in?  
  
Luce: no why?  
  
Annie: Lucy its in the bad part of town..  
  
Luce: you mean over off of Winkler and Edgebrook..  
  
Annie: yeah..  
  
Luce: Oh man..  
  
~~~Living Room~~~ (Kevin is the telephone working some kind of miracle)  
  
Kevin: Captain Davis, this is Detective Kinkirk and I was wondering if the position of the Social Worker still available?  
  
Davis ( the Captain in charge of hiring new people). yes why Kinkirk?  
  
Kevin: because I have a friend that needs a job he has a 4 month old daughter and the mother refuses to support him.. He is flying back with me and Lucy tomorrow for a job interview.. Can you help out any?  
  
Davis: Do you what college he went to?  
  
Kevin: no but hold on..  
  
Kevin yells for just Eric to come.(Eric of course was in on the plan to help Mike)  
  
Eric: yes Kevin..  
  
Kevin: its one my bosses tell him about Mike..  
  
Eric: oh ok.  
  
Eric: Captain Davis?  
  
Davis: yes?  
  
Eric: Mike Pierce attended Crawford University.. He graduated from high school in December and went right to college in the spring he took a full course in the summer and the fall.. a mini over Christmas and a full course in the Winter. all this while working at a local Pizza Restaurant here and taking care of young child.  
  
Davis: this person sounds incredible.. Tell him to sell his house and move here.. I will take a chance with him and hire w/o an interview.  
  
Eric: ok thank sir and you will not be disappointed  
  
Davis: I am sure I won't be..  
  
Eric and Davis hung up the phone and Eric told Kevin the good news..  
  
Kevin went to the kitchen and told Lucy and Annie about the news..  
  
Kevin: Annie, do you have Mike's number?  
  
Annie: yeah why?  
  
Kevin: because he has the job  
  
Lucy: HUH? BUT how, when , HOW  
  
Kevin: just say someone owed me a favor..  
  
Lucy: Oh Kevin. lets not tell him over the phone lets go to his house..  
  
Kevin: Luce me and Eric will go Eric told me about the neighborhood he lives in.. I will bring him back tonight with us.. And his stuff that he absolutely needs..  
  
Kevin and Eric left for Mikes apartment. 


End file.
